That Feels FINAL
by Kousaka Reina
Summary: Setelah menjadi hokage, Naruto merindukan waktunya bersama istri dan kedua anaknya. Ia ingin mereka turut bahagia karena mimpinya telah Ia wujudkan, tapi juga tak ingin dibenci karena jabatannya sebagai seorang pemimpin desa. /Family/Hurt/RatedT/Chp 4 FIN UP!/Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini tepat setengah tahun Naruto menjadi hokage. Dan hari-harinya selalu sibuk. Hampir 24 jam dalam satu hari Ia habiskan waktu di kantornya. Seperti hari ini, dia keluar tergesa-gesa dari kamar menuju dapur.

"Hinata," Sang istri menoleh, menghentikan aktivitasnya dari mencuci piring lalu berjalan menuju suaminya sambil tersenyum. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap pagi.

Naruto memberikan jubah hokagenya kepada Hinata, membiarkan sang istri memakaikan jubah yang bertuliskan _Nanadaime Hokage_ tersebut ke badannya. Sebenarnya kegiatan ini bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto sendiri, namun untuk yang satu ini Ia selalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata, sepertinya aku tak bisa sarapan dirumah." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan bekal makan siangmu nanti." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum maklum.

Setengah tahun cukup membuat Hinata harus banyak-banyak belajar akan kesibukan sang Hokage. Banyak-banyak belajar sabar dan selalu menahan kerinduan akan kegiatan keluarganya di pagi hari, seperti sarapan bersama misalnya.

"Tapi jangan biarkan perutmu kosong Naruto-kun. Aku sudah membuat roti panggang. Kau bisa memakannya selagi menuju kantor." Hinata memberikan satu piring kecil yang isinya roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi diatasnya.

Naruto meraihnya lalu menggigit kecil roti panggang buatan sang istri. Lalu mereka berdua menuju pintu depan.

Ketika melewati ruang keluarga, Naruto menangkap bayangan si anak sulung tengah fokus menonton TV.

"Boruto ? Kau tak ke akademi ?" Yang disapa sang ayah seketika menoleh. Namun tak lama Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah TV.

 _Apa-apaan itu ? Bukannya mengucap selamat pagi malah bertanya tentang akademi. Benar-benar payah._ Batin Boruto kesal.

"Konohamaru-sensei bilang hari ini akademi libur." Jawab sang anak singkat. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ayah berangkat ke kantor dulu. Boruto, kau jangan keluar seenaknya walaupun sedang libur."

"Aku tak janji."

Pasangan suami istri tersebut melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Naruto-kun," Panggil Hinata. Naruto segera membalikkan badannya ketika baru saja akan membuka kenop pintu.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun juga ikut tersenyum.

Ahh hanya dengan melihat senyum istrinya yang cantik ini, semangat Naruto selalu penuh. Hinata benar-benar penyemangatnya.

Naruto melangkah menuju Hinata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istri. Hinata hanya mampu menahan nafas ketika wajah mereka berjarak tak lebih dari 5 cm. Hinata memejamkan matanya sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh geli.

Mendengar kekehan dari pria didepannya Hinata segera membuka mata namun yang Ia dapatkan adalah pemandangan leher Naruto yang jenjang.

Cup

Sedetik kemudian keningnya menghangat. Naruto baru saja menyampirkan poninya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di keningnya.

"Na- Naruto-kun," Wajah Hinata memerah hanya dengan perlakuan kecil tersebut. Suaminya benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuat sang istri berdebar, meskipun telah hampir 10 tahun menikah.

"Ittekimasu." Ucap Naruto yang tak disadari Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu lagi.

"It-itterashai."

Sifat gugupnya benar-benar tak bisa hilang sepenuhnya, apalagi jika itu dikarenakan suaminya sendiri. Meskipun Ia telah menjadi istri dari sang hokage dan menjadi satu-satunya wanita dikehidupan sang suami, Uzumaki Naruto.

 _ **That Feels**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Typo(s) everywhere, Uzumaki's family, threeshot (mudah-mudahan),**

 _ **Family/Hurt/Romance**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Boruto x Himawari**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu suasana kantor hokage cukup ramai, namun bukan ramai karena dipenuhi oleh masyarakat desa. Disetiap sudut ruangan dipenuhi oleh segunung dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus diperiksa satu persatu oleh sang hokage.

"Shikamaru, kapan dokumen ini berhenti masuk ke ruang kerjaku ?" Tanya Naruto geram.

Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa banyak sekali dokumen yang harus Ia cek satu persatu. Dan terlebih lagi dari sejak Ia tiba diruangan, Shikamaru tak henti-hentinya memberikan setumpuk kertas ke atas mejanya padahal yang lain pun belum selesai di cek oleh Naruto.

"Jika kau pensiun sebagai Hokage, kurasa kau tak perlu repot-repot memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia meletakkan bolpoinnya lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Pandangannya teralih ke bingkai foto disudut meja.

Ia tersenyum sendu menatap orang-orang tersayang yang ada di foto tersebut. Anak-anaknya, Boruto dan Himawari serta istrinya, Hinata. Betapa sang hokage merindukan waktu-waktu terbaik bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Hei, Naruto semangatlah sedikit. Kau ini Hokage, tunjukkanlah sikap seorang pemimpin seharusnya." Ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya sambil melipat tangan dan melempar tatapan _dokumen lain sudah menunggu untuk diperiksa._

"Aku hanya melihat foto keluargaku, apa itu salah ?" Ujar Naruto cemberut. Ia kembali meraih bolpoin lalu kembali ke dokumen-dokumen yang tergeletak diatas meja besarnya.

Untuk beberapa saat ruangan besar itu hanya berhiaskan keheningan. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki Shikamaru yang berbolak-balik memindahkan satu tumpuk dokumen ke tempat lain. Dan suara goresan bolpoin dari jemari Naruto yang menandatangani berkas-berkas.

"Ne, Shikamaru. Apa keluargamu tidak kesepian saat kau menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktumu disini ?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan keluargamu ?" Tanya Shikamaru balik. Naruto tersentak, lalu menyendu kembali, menatap tulisan-tulisan dihadapannya.

"Bukan suatu hal yang harus dipermasalahkan, sebenarnya. Hanya merindukan waktuku bersama mereka. Itu saja." Ujar Naruto pelan.

Walaupun Shikamaru mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan Naruto, tapi Ia yakin semuanya lebih dari itu. Lebih dari sesuatu yang tak harus dipermasalahkan.

Sebagai seorang teman yang cukup dekat, Shikamaru bukanlah seseorang yang pandai untuk menghibur orang-orang terdekatnya, bukan juga seseorang yang mampu menghapuskan kesedihan orang lain.

Ia sudah mengenal Naruto jauh sebelum Ia menjadi kaki tangan sang Hokage, dan hubungan mereka jauh lebih dari sekedar hubungan seorang anak buah dengan sang pemimpin.

"Kau tidak boleh kalah pada mimpimu, Hokage-sama." Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah ada dibelakang kursi Naruto, tepatnya tengah berdiri didepan jendela yang menghadap keluar ruangan, membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang kau teriaki _aku akan jadi hokage dimasa depan."_ Lanjutnya.

"Setelah perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang sudah kau lalui dan setelah kau sampai dititik ini, apa yang kau rasakan ?"

Naruto tak menjawab, tak juga bergeming tatapannya dari tulisan-tulisan di kertas di hadapannya. Ia hanya mendengarkan Shikamaru dengan seksama.

"Bagi orang-orang tertentu, bukan hal yang mudah untuk menempatkan sesuatu yang mana jadi prioritas dan mana yang tidak penting sama sekali."

"Tapi bagiku keduanya sama –sama penting, keluargaku dan pekerjaanku." Potong Naruto cepat.

Ya, Naruto benar. Keduanya sama penting. Keluarga kecilnya dan juga tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa. Perannya sangat banyak, sebagai hokage, sebagai ayah, dan juga sebagai seorang suami. Membuat Naruto kadang tak bisa menempatkan dirinya dengan baik.

Ketika di kantor, Ia selalu dilanda kerinduan akan istri dan anak-anaknya. Namun ketika dirumah, Ia malah terpikirkan banyaknya dokumen yang belum diperiksa. Ia merasa seperti seorang yang egois dan serakah.

"Karena itulah kau seorang pemimpin." Lanjut Shikamaru tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Percayalah, sebuah pengorbanan lahir karena kasih sayang yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang berarti di hidupmu."

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil dan ibunya tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa sambil bergandengan tangan. Keduanya tersenyum tatkala disapa oleh warga-warga desa.

"Ah Hinata-sama." Seorang nenek tua menunduk hormat ketika istri hokage mereka lewat didepan tokonya. Hinata yang disapa membalas dengan menunduk dan tentu senyum yang menghiasi wajah ayunya.

"Wahh Himawari-chan kau benar-benar cantik seperti ibumu." Lanjut nenek itu sambil tersenyum. Si gadis kecil bernama Himawari hanya mampu membalas dengan senyuman kecil sambil mengeratkan jemari mungilnya di tangan sang Ibu.

"Hinata-sama apa anda akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya si nenek sopan.

"Uhm, hanya ingin kekantor hokage," Jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal makan siang pada si nenek.

Tiba-tiba pegangan tangan mungil Himawari terlepas dari Hinata. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah poster yang ada didinding luar dari toko si nenek.

"Obaasan, apa ini ?" Tanya Himawari kecil sambil menunjuk sebuah poster didepannya.

"Ahh, itu festival hanabi (kembang api) yang diadakan salah satu toko kue yang baru saja buka hari ini. Festivalnya diadakan sabtu depan." Jelas si nenek.

Himawari mengangguk-ngangguk kecil. Yang Hinata tangkap, Himawari tampak antusias, tampak dari matanya yang tak lepas dari poster. Lalu safir biru laut si anak yang senada dengan sang ayah menatap harap pada sang Ibu.

Satu kesimpulan yang Hinata ambil. Himawari sangat ingin pergi ke festival itu.

.

.

"Tou-chan !" Teriak Himawari sesaat setelah pintu kantor Hokage terbuka. Langsung saja si anak menghamburkan pelukannya kepada sang ayah.

"Kau datang Himawari ?" Naruto sangat senang, tak menyangka putrinya yang berusia 7 tahun itu akan datang ke kantornya.

"Naruto-kun," Suara lembut dari seseorang di ambang pintu mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Itu istrinya. Sangat cantik dengan rambut sebahunya yang makin membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik di safir Naruto. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kotak bekal makan siang, sesuai janji Hinata tadi pagi.

"Ini bekal makan siangmu, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata sembari meletakkan kotak bekal dimeja Naruto.

"Arigatou." Naruto berucap sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau membantu Kaa-san memasak makan siang untuk Tou-chan, Himawari ?" Tanya Naruto pada anak perempuannya yang sudah berdiri di samping kursi kantornya. Himawari mengangguk cepat.

"Aku selalu membantu Kaa-san walaupun hanya menaburkan garam di masakannnya."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari Himawari. Sangat polos.

"Tou-chan harap makan siang ini tidak keasinan, haha."

Himawari mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal telah diejek oleh ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

Mereka bertiga kini tengah duduk santai di sudut ruangan yang terdapat satu kursi ukuran sedang, satu kursi panjang dan sebuah meja bulat. Kedua pasang Ibu dan anak itu menemani sang hokage menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu yang sepertinya kurang.

"Kalian tidak mengajak Boruto ?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, menatap Hinata dan Himawari bergantian.

"Boruto-nii sangat serius menonton TV jadi kami tidak berani menganggunya." Jawab Himawari cepat.

"Ne, Tou-chan." Himawari melanjutkan, namun matanya tak menatap kearah sang ayah.

"Sabtu depan ada festival kembang api yang diadakan oleh toko kue yang baru buka hari ini." Lanjutnya tanpa melepas pandangan dari meja didepannya.

"Apa kita akan pergi kesana ?" Barulah Himawari berani menatap ayahnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Lalu matanya beralih ke sang Ibu dengan takut-takut. Takut Hinata memperingatkan bahwa Ayahnya adalah orang yang sibuk.

Baik Naruto dan Hinata tak ada yang menjawab. Keduanya melempar tatapan yang hanya mereka berdua mengerti. Lalu Naruto menatap gadis kecilnya.

Disana tak ada tatapan memaksa, tatapan si anak sangat sendu, Ia sangat berharap namun juga sudah siap jika dirinya mengatakan _Ayah ada pekerjaan._

Naruto benar-benar tak kuat jika dihadapkan dengan situasi ini. Keadaan seperti inilah yang kadang membuatnya muak. Bukan, bukan karena anaknya ingin meminta waktu dari sang ayah, Naruto kesal karena kadang tak selalu bisa memenuhi keinginan anak-anaknya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menatap Himawari lalu mulai berdoa semoga sabtu depan tak ada pekerjaan mendadak. Dan detik itu juga Naruto tak mampu berkata apapun selain-

"Ya, kita akan pergi kesana. Bersama Boruto dan Kaa-chan mu pastinya." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum hangat sambil mengacak-ngacak surai pendek berwarna indigo sang anak yang sama persis dengan Ibunya.

Himawari melonjak kesenangan, sungguh Ia tak sabar menanti sabtu depan.

"Janji ?" Tanya Himawari dengan senyum yang begitu manis. Sang Ayah mengangguk mantap.

Tatapan Naruto beralih ke Hinata. Dan istrinya membalas dengan senyum tipis yang membuat Naruto juga tertular untuk ikut melengkungkan lebih dalam senyumannya.

Setelah ini Naruto harus mengatur jadwal bersama Shikamaru agar sabtu depan tak ada satupun kegiatan yang harus dilakukan di kantornya. Ya, Ia berharap banyak untuk sabtu depan.

.

.

"Ne ne Nii-chan, kau tau ? Sabtu depan ada festival kembang api !" Himawari sangat antusias memberitahu pada Kakaknya perihal yang dibicarakan siang tadi bersama Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Lalu ?" Boruto menanggapi dengan malas sambil mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya.

"Himawari, selesaikan dulu kunyahanmu baru berbicara. Nanti kau tersedak." Hinata memperingatkan sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada si anak.

"Tentu kita semua akan pergi kesana !" Lanjut Himawari tanpa menghilangkan keantusiasannya.

"Semua ? Maksudmu Tou-chan juga ikut ?" Tanya Boruto penasaran. Himawari langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Heh, kau yakin Tou-chan akan pergi bersama kita? Lihat, makan malam saja Ia tak pulang apalagi akan ke festival kembang api." Boruto berucap dengan sinis.

Himawari seketika terdiam. Menghentikan segala aktivitas makannya. Batinnya sedikit membenarkan ucapan sang kakak. Hinata yang melihat perubahan situasi dimeja makan langsung berdehem.

"Boruto-kun, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Ayahmu mengatakan kita akan pergi kesana. Percayalah padanya." Hinata berujar dengan lembut meyakinkan, mencoba menghangatkan kembali suasana di meja makan.

"Kaa-chan benar Nii-chan. Ayah sudah berjanji padaku dan Kaa-chan. Jadi kita semua harus pergi kesana. Iya kan Kaa-chan ?" Himawari menoleh kearah Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis dan Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Boruto-kun, kau akan pergi kan ?" Tanya Hinata lembut. Boruto tak menanggapi, melainkan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku selesai. Gochisou samadeshita." Dan Boruto telah menghilang dari meja makan.

"Ada apa dengan Boruto-nii ?" Lirih Himawari sambil menatap punggung Boruto yang sudah menjauh. Hinata hanya menghela nafas pelan. _Ini bukan hal yang mudah._ Batin Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

A/n :

Haloha. Saya kembali dengan membawa threeshot (?) terbaru –padahal yang Elegi masih ngutang- hahaha. Gomen-gomen~

Bagaimana ? Apa typonya masih berserakan ? Anggap saja iya haha. Apa kalian tertarik untuk menanti chp 2 setelah membaca chp 1 ini ?

Oya sudah liat trailer Boruto the movie yang 3 menit itu? Oke fix saya nangis lalu dengan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol diantara bulir yang jatuh- #yakelahlebaikumat –fanfic ini akhirnya saya ketik sampai chapter 2 (tadinya mau bikin twoshot tapi karena chp 1 udah hampir 4k+ words jadinya saya bagi 2).

Tentang Elegi chapter 3 #outouftopic- sebenarnya sudah 99% diketik, namun belum layak untuk dipublish, menurut saya. Masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki dan saya merasa ceritanya masih seperti ada yang kurang, idenya belum greget. Jadi doakan saja semoga cepat saya kelarin hahah.

Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah nge-review Elegi chp 2 nya :)

Untuk fanfic kali ini secepatnya akan saya update chp 2, (berhubung karena sudah diketik) tentunya setelah mendapat feedback yang membangun dari para reader.

Oya karena masih dalam suasana bulan syawal, saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 H untuk semua. Minal aidin wal faidznin mohon maaf lahir batin. Semoga tahun-tahun berikutnya kita berjumpa lagi di bulan yang penuh berkah.

Akhir kata,

Sankyu,Jaa ne.

 **See you at 2nd !**

 _ **Kousaka Reina**_

 _ **July, 30th 2015**_


	2. That Feels

Seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, chapter 2 gak akan update lama-lama. Yosh, happy reading !

.

.

Sehari sebelum festival kembang api, kediaman keluarga Uzumaki tampak disibukkan dengan sesuatu, tepatnya kesibukan tersebut tampak di kamar anak perempuan. Himawari, si gadis bungsu tengah memperhatikan tangan ibunya yang telaten memasangkan yukata ke tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

 _ **That Feels**_

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typo(s) everywhere, Uzumaki's family

Family/Drama/Hurt/Romance

Rated T

Naruto x Hinata

Boruto x Himawari

 **.**

 **.**

"Selesai." Hinata tersenyum puas menatap anak perempuannya yang telah mengenakan yukata berwarna kuning keemasan dengan motif bunga lily putih dan renda berwarna biru laut di bagian bawah yukata. Obinya berwarna lavender kepucatan, membuat Himawari tampak sangat manis.

Himawari memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin yang tergantung dikamar. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri melihat hasil karya sang Ibu.

"Kau suka ?" tanya Hinata. Himawari mengangguk senang. Ia sangat menyukai yukata pembelian ibunya kemarin, khusus untuk acara festival kembang api sabtu ini.

"Ah Boruto-kun, kau juga ingin memakai yukata untuk festival nanti ?" Boruto sudah berada diambang pintu kamar Himawari saat Hinata mengubah pandangannya. Anak lelaki tersebut langsung masuk kekamar adiknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Ne Nii-chan, apa aku terlihat manis dengan yukata ini ? Kaa-chan baru membelikan ku kemarin loh hehe. " Pamer Himawari pada sang kakak. Boruto menekuk wajahnya tak suka. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil lalu meraih selembar yukata berwarna merah di kasur Himawari.

"Ini yukatamu, kau bisa memakainya ?" Hinata menyerahkan yukata tersebut ke Boruto dan langsung disambut si anak lelaki.

 _Inikan hadiah ulangtahunku saat umur 7 tahun. Oh iya aku kau baru ingat kalau Tou-chan yang memberikannya_. Ingat Boruto.

"Kaa-chan rasa yukata itu masih pas denganmu." Boruto mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak yakin. Yang benar saja sekarang usianya sudah 9 tahun dan yukata ditangannya ini adalah yukata untuk anak usia 7 tahun.

Sejenak Boruto terdiam menatap yukata merahnya. Tampak seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Melihat anaknya yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengundang Hinata untuk bicara.

"Ada apa Boruto-kun ?" Tanya Hinata heran. Boruto tersentak dari pikirannya lalu menggeleng.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku akan kekamar untuk mencobanya." Boruto perlahan berbalik badan, namun tak sampai 2 langkah Ia kembali kehadapan sang Ibu. Hinata pun hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Kaa-chan." Panggil Boruto pelan. Ia menyerahkan yukatanya pada sang Ibu.

Ia malu menatap sang Ibu lantas melempar tatapan nya ke samping, apalagi setelah Ibunya terkikik geli melihat ada rona merah kecil yang tersamar di wajahnya.

Himawari juga ikut-ikutan terkikik melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Kalau tak bisa memakainya, katakan saja Nii-chan. Jangan sok keren begitu hihihi." Mendengarnya Boruto hanya cemberut dan Hinata tak sanggup menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah putra sulungnya.

.

.

Dan _voila !_ Kedua anak dari pasangan Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar sangat imut ! Hinata tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang dibalut dengan yukata tengah berdiri bersampingan menghadapnya.

"Kaa-chan, ini sedikit menggantung." Protes Boruto ketika menoleh kebawah melihat bagian yukatanya menggantung di atas mata kakinya.

"Kau tampan dengan itu, Boruto-kun." Hinata berujar tersenyum. Sejenak Hinata beranjak kekamarnya lalu kembali dengan smartphone yang sudah Ia genggam.

"Boruto-kun, Hima-chan berposelah. Kaa-chan akan mengambil beberapa foto."

"Apa ?! Tidak, aku tidak mau Kaa-chan. Jangan mengambil fotoku. " ucap Boruto setengah berteriak sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping.

 _ **Klik ! Klik ! Klik**_

Peringatan dari Boruto sia-sia, nyatanya Hinata telah membidik beberapa kali.

"Cepatlah berpose, kalian sangat manis disini." Hinata sangat antusias sambil mencari-cari angle yang pas untuk memotret anak-anaknya.

"Ayolah Nii-chan. Jarang-jarang kan kita memakai ini. " Rengek Himawari sambil bergelayut manja di lengan sang kakak. Boruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Ucap Boruto pada akhirnya.

Himawari tersenyum memasang pose dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahya terangkat membentuk huruf V. Karena tak tahu ingin bergaya seperti apa, Boruto mengikuti Himawari dengan mengacungkan jarinya seperti sang adik.

"Ayo, ganti gaya lagi." Lanjut Hinata senang.

Kali ini Boruto berdiri dibelakang Himawari. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di kepala adiknya lalu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, tak lupa Ia menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Mencoba pose sedikit gokil. Sementara Himawari tersenyum imut sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di pipi menambah kadar kemanisannya.

Dan Hinata benar-benar tak sabar menunjukkan foto-foto ini pada Naruto.

.

.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Kau sudah membuat keputusan ?" tanya Shikamaru pada sang hokage yang tengah melamun menatap kearah luar jendela.

Langit malam ini sangat pekat, namun bulan membuatnya terlihat indah. Terlebih ribuan bintang juga turut mengambil andil dalam membuat pandangan yang sangat menawan di safir Naruto.

"Aku... masih memikirkannya." Jawab Naruto pelan. Tak melepas pandangannya dari langit malam.

"Kau harus cepat memutuskannya, jika tidak kita ak-"

"Aku tahu itu Shikamaru." Potong Naruto cepat. Lalu memutar kursinya merubah posisi menjadi membelakangi jendela.

"Apa masih ada dokumen yang harus kuperiksa?" Lanjutnya dengan pandangan lelah yang ditujukan pada lelaki didepannya.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk malam ini. Kau bisa pulang." Naruto melihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

 _Hinata dan anak-anak pasti sudah tertidur._ Batinnya lelah.

.

.

Naruto sudah berada didepan pintu rumahnya. Tadi Ia menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu agar segera sampai disini. Naruto langsung saja masuk karena pintunya tak dikunci.

"Hinata?" Sang istri menoleh cepat saat suara serak yang sangat dirindukannya sampai ke pendengarannya. Hinata berdiri meninggalkan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun." Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajah manisnya dan melepas jubah hokage suami.

"Tadaima." Ujar Naruto tersenyum. Kini jubahnya telah berpindah ke lengan Hinata.

"Kau sedang merajut apa ?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat beberapa benang wol diatas meja ruang keluarga.

"Ah, aku hanya merajut beberapa syal, sebentar lagi musim dingin kan?" Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau belum mengantuk ?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Naruto-kun. Makan malam sebentar lagi akan kupanaskan. Kau mandi saja dulu ya, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Naruto hanya menatap sendu punggung kecil sang istri yang telah menghilang dibalik dapur.

Barusan Ia tahu Hinata tengah berbohong. Manik lavender kepunyaan sang istri tampak berat dengan kantung matanya yang terlihat sedikit tebal.

Tentu saja Ia menghabiskan waktu dengan merajut syal karena ingin mengusir rasa kantuk yang melandanya. Dan itu Hinata lakukan demi menunggu Naruto pulang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto merasa telah menjadi suami yang buruk untuk wanita yang amat Ia cintai.

.

.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati istrinya duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur, tengah tertawa kecil sambil menatap smartphonenya.

Naruto jadi penasaran apa yang membuat Hinata sangat serius sampai tak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah bergabung bersamanya diatas kasur.

Hinata tersentak kala suaminya itu sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata berucap lirih mereda gugupnya yang tiba-tiba saat Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

"Kau sedang melihat apa sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran suamimu ini, hm ?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu memindahkan smartphonenya ketangan Naruto.

Melihat itu Naruto seketika terduduk tegap. Ia menatap serius kearah smartphone Hinata.

"Astaga ! Mereka imut sekali. Ini, kapan Hinata?" Naruto menatap antusias pada layar yang menampilkan potret kedua anaknya –Boruto dan Himawari- berpose lucu dengan yukata dibadannya.

"Tadi siang, mereka mencoba memakai yukata untuk festival kembang api sabtu besok. Aku tak tahan melihat mereka jadi ku foto saja." Hinata menjawab dengan kekehan geli.

Namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Naruto. Dadanya bergurumuh menandakan Ia tengah gelisah. Dan itu langsung mengundang perhatian Hinata.

"Naruto-kun ?" Naruto segera tersentak lalu mengganti wajahnya dengan memberikan senyum kepada sang istri.

"Ah, apa kau juga akan memakai yukata nantinya ?" Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak. Lalu melayangkan tatapannya pada Naruto.

"Menurut Naruto-kun bagaimana ?" Tanya Hinata balik. Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak puncak kepala Hinata.

"Kau terlihat cantik menggunakan apapun, Hinata." Sontak wajah Hinata memerah karena pujian Naruto barusan.

"M-mou Naruto-kun, a-aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Hinata meraih jemari Naruto yang berada di atas kepalanya. Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sang istri yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Dengan jemari yang masih saling bertautan, Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Mereka yang tadinya duduk kini telah berganti dengan Hinata yang sudah dipeluk Naruto dalam posisi tidur dengan kedua badan yang saling menghadap.

"Tidurlah, _Hime._ Ini sudah larut." Ujar Naruto pelan. Wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya hanya mengangguk kecil, menyamankan diri di dada bidang suami yang terasa hangat.

Dan selanjutnya terdengar helaan nafas Hinata yang teratur menandakan bahwa istrinya itu sudah tertidur. Sementara dirinya masih betah mengusap pelan surai indigo sebahu Hinata yang terasa sangat lembut ketika melewati sela-sela jemarinya.

Beberapa kali Naruto mengucap syukur karena telah menjadikan Hinata sebagai istrinya. Disetiap helaan nafasnya, Ia selalu ingin membahagiakan wanitanya itu dan juga kedua anaknya.

Namun disaat yang bersamaan, dirinya berkali-kali berucap maaf pada Kami-sama karena telah terlalu sering menggoreskan luka pada hati mereka.

Seperti malam ini, Naruto hanya mampu mengucap maaf untuk kesekian kalinya. Pada sang wanita yang telah berharap banyak pada dirinya untuk satu hal yang telah Ia janjikan.

.

.

 _ **Satu hari sebelum Sabtu..**_

 _Braakk !_

 _Sang hokage menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan kasar, membuat beberapa lembar dokumen terjatuh ke lantai._

" _Apa katamu ?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Teriak Naruto marah._

" _Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus menolak semua pertemuan di hari itu !" Lanjutnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya kasar._

 _Yang menjadi objek kemarahan sang Hokage hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menatap laki-laki yang terlihat sangat emosi karena ucapan yang Ia lontarkan barusan._

" _Pertemuan ini sangat penting, Naruto. Jika kau tidak hadir, kerjasama antar semua desa akan gagal. Ingat, semua desa." Shikamaru berujar tegas._

" _Dan terutama, desa kita akan mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar." Lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan undangan pertemuan dari Sunagakure ke hadapan Naruto._

 _Naruto menatap kertas itu sekilas lalu beralih menatap Shikamaru._

 _Raut kesedihan, kekecewaan dan juga kemarahan bercampur jadi satu di wajah sang Hokage. Shikamaru menghela nafas berat, Ia tahu Hokagenya pasti sangat pusing._

 _Shikamaru sangat tahu perihal apa yang membuat hokagenya seperti ini. Membuat dirinya terbesit rasa bersalah karena tak bisa menepati janjinya._

" _Arggghh !" Naruto mengacak surai kuningnya kasar lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi putar kepunyaannya. Ia membalik kursi menghadap keluar jendela, membiarkan angin-angin senja menembus seluk beluk wajahnya yang sangat kacau._

" _Kita akan pergi, namun setelah aku pulang dari festival." Ucap Naruto tegas._

" _Tidak bisa Naruto. Pertemuan itu diadakan pukul 7 malam. Perjalanan kita akan menempuh waktu 3 jam itupun jika kita menaiki balon udara. Jadi perkiraanku paling lambat kita berangkat pukul 5 sore." Jelas Shikamaru panjang._

" _Kita akan menggunakan Hiraishinku."_

" _Apa ?! Kau ingin mati ? Yang berangkat bukan hanya kau. Ada aku dan 3 jounin yang ikut mengawal kita." Kilah Shikamaru lagi._

 _Naruto benar-benar tak bisa berfikir jernih. Otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh festival dan festival yang diadakan sabtu ini. Kepalanya terasa nyeri ketika membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi istri dan anak-anaknya esok hari._

" _Berikan aku waktu. Aku akan memikirkannya."_

 _._

 _._

Dan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh keluarga Uzumaki tiba. Hari festival kembang api yang telah mereka tunggu sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

"Aku tak percaya ternyata Nii-chan mau ikut juga." Himawari berujar sambil memamerkan cengirannya pada sang kakak. Boruto mendengus pelan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Satu jam lagi festival akan dimulai. Namun keduanya sudah tampak menawan dengan masing-masing yukata yang terbalut di badan mereka.

 _ **Kriek**_

Kedua kakak beradik itu menolehkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara kenop pintu yang dibuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita dewasa yang dibalut yukata berwarna lavender lembut dengan motif bunga lavender dan pinggangnya yang dibalut obi berwana ungu gelap.

Mata mereka melebar kagum melihat pandangan didepannya.

"Kaa-chan ?" Nafas Boruto tercekat melihat Ibunya yang sangat anggun menggunakan yukata yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya.

 _Tou-chan akan menyesal jika tidak pergi ke festival malam ini._ Batin Boruto sambil menatap Ibunya.

Sementara Himawari menangkup kedua tangan didepan wajahnya menatap kagum sang Ibu yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kaa-chan, kau sangat cantik seperti malaikat." Ujar Himawari senang sambil memeluk erat Hinata.

"Arigatou. Kalian juga sangat imut dengan yukata itu." Hinata tak sanggup menahan rona kecil dipipinya saat kedua anaknya itu memuji penampilannya hari ini.

Ya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengenakan yukata lavendernya yang sudah sangat lama tak Ia pakai. Yukata yang Ia beli bersama Naruto ketika masih berusia 19 tahun benar-benar masih terlihat pas di tubuhnya yang sudah memasuki usia 30.

 _Mungkin nanti jika sempat, aku akan memakaikan yukata kepada Naruto_. Pikir Hinata senang.

"Ne, Kaa-chan. Tou-chan ingat kan hari ini festivalnya ?" Tanya Himawari pelan pada Ibunya.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau percaya kan Tou-chan akan menepati janjinya ?" Hinata menatap anaknya bergantian. Himawari mengangguk cepat. Sementara Boruto hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Aku percaya pada Tou-chan ! Ah aku benar-benar tak sabar ketika kita melihat kembang api bersama malam nanti." Himawari berujar antusias. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah mungil nan imutnya.

"Tak usah berlebihan Hima-chan. Ini hanya festival kembang api. " Boruto berucap datar pada adiknya.

"Justru karena ini festival kembang api makanya kita harus semangat !"

Melihat kedua anaknya, Hinata jadi tersenyum. _Akhirnya hari ini datang juga_. Ucapnya dalam hati. Tak jauh dari Himawari, Hinata pun juga menantikan festival kembang api kali ini.

"Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum festival dimulai. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton TV selagi menunggu Tou-chan pulang,hm ? Kaa-chan akan membuatkan ocha untuk kalian ." Tawar Hinata. Kedua anaknya mengangguk lalu langsung berlari keruang TV. Sementara Hinata beranjak kedapur.

.

.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kesal, ya Ia sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendengar semuanya. Semua percakapan yang didengar dari teras rumahnya amat menyesakkan dada. Suara mereka tersirat akan kebahagiaan, dan Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan semua itu.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n :

ada yang ngeh kalo di kalimat - _ **threeshot (mudah-mudahan)-**_ saya hapus ? kwk

kelar ngetik sampe chp 2 kok rasanya pengen nambah satu dua chapter ya ? soalnya chp 2 klimaksnya masih belum uhmm ya begitulah. Ada yang keberatan ?

tapi lihat nanti ya, kalaupun emang bakal nambah satu atau dua chp, chp 4 bakal jadi ending trs chp 5 nya sekuel (masih rencana).

Oya itu yang saya tulis perjalanan menggunakan balon udara, jangan pada kaget ya. Kendaraan itu adalah kepunyaan sang hokage yang kalo mau mengunjungi desa-desa lain dan sketsa officialnya sudah dikonfirmasi di Boruto the Movie.

Terus lagi perjalanan ke Sunagakure dengan waktu tempuh 3 jam itu karangan saya saja kok haha. Aslinya sih gatau, biasanya butuh berhari-hari kalo perginya sambil loncat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Nah berhubung hokage sudah punya kendaraan pribadi bisa saja kan perjalanannya jadi cepat.

Yang sudah corat coret buat chp 1 terimakasih banyak ! respon kalian jadi penyemangat buat ngetik loh~ ini saya balas yaa :

 **dylanNHL :** arigatou, tapi tebakanmu sepertinya belum terjawab di chp ini, maaf ya tapi saya kasih hints aja, selanjutnya wait di chp 3. Update kilat ? perlu ngalahin hiraishin nya minato kah ? #tibatibagaje #abaikansudah

 **himawaarii nara :** arigatou, ini sudah lanjut~

 **Hinekoi :** wah terimakasih responmu panjang ya hhihi. Ya, saya juga gak bisa benci sama si hokage, kecintaan sama Naruhina ngalahin semuanya kwk nah ini chp 2 nya sudah lanjut !

 **Yami No Be :** sudah lanjut~

 **Hime :** arigatou, sudah lanjut sudah lanjut~

 **Febrianza :** arigatou, ini sudah lanjut yaa~

 **Byakugan no Hime :** betul, karena itulah fic ini lahir hehe. Kay, chp 2 is here for u~

 **:** anoo, maaf kalau boleh tahu 'kasian' maksud kamu gimana ya ? gak ngeh ni~

Senang sekali rasanya ketika para reader menyempatkan untuk singgah di fic ini lalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan di kolom review. Sungguh, review dalam bentuk apapun itu bakal jadi penyemangat author buat melanjutkan ceritanya. Sekali lagi, hontouni arigatou !

Saya tunggu lagi reviewnya buat chp 2. Dari typo(s), alur, dan kata/kalimat yang gak sinkron semuanya saya tunggu di kolom review !

Akhir kata,

Sankyu,Jaa ne.

 **See you at 3rd !**

 _ **Kousaka Reina**_

 _ **July, 31th 2015**_


	3. That Feels 3

Boruto menghela nafas panjang setelah setengah gelas ocha nya Ia teguk habis. Jam di dinding ruang keluarga sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, namun mereka bertiga masih belum beranjak dari sana sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Festival memang belum dimulai, namun bukankah mereka harus mencari dulu tempat dimana mereka akan menyaksikan kembang api ?

 _Kemana dia?_ Batin Boruto kesal.

Disampingnya Himawari tampak menguap berkali-kali menahan kantuknya karena telah lelah menunggu, sementara Hinata tengah asik merajut syal di sofa sebelahnya.

"Aku akan keluar mencari angin." Boruto beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Hinata yang melihat hanya mengangguk kecil.

Baru saja Ia membuka pintu rumah untuk keluar, sebuah bayangan laki-laki berbadan tinggi besar berdiri tegap didepannya. Boruto kaget, sangat. Hingga Ia melangkah mundur untuk beberapa saat.

Tunggu ! Bayangan itu bukan hantu ! Dia ayahnya !

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **That Feels**_

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typo(s) everywhere, Uzumaki's family

Family/Drama/Hurt/Romance

Rated T

Naruto x Hinata

Boruto x Himawari

 **.**

 **.  
**

Entah sudah berapa lama Ia berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Berbagai pikiran menghantam otaknya, hingga membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk, namun belum sampai tangannya meraih kenop pintu tiba-tiba pintu itu telah terbuka dan seorang anak lelaki keluar.

Tampaknya sang anak cukup kaget karena kehadirannya, terlihat dari langkahnya yang mundur dan wajahnya yang menyiratkan ketakutan seperti melihat hantu.

"Boruto," Naruto menatap si anak sulung dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, lalu Ia tersenyum.

"Putra Tou-chan sangat tampan dengan yukatanya." Puji Naruto tulus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kenapa kau tak masuk ? Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Tou-chan !" Berbagai teriakan terlontar cepat dari Boruto. Suaranya terdengar seperti tengah kesal.

Sementara didalam rumah, Hinata yang mendengar Boruto seperti berteriak melangkah menuju pintu. Lalu sempat terkejut karena melihat Naruto sudah pulang.

"Naruto-kun ? Kau sudah pulang ? Sejak kapan ?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Ia melihat raut wajah suaminya yang tampak kusut. _Ah pasti dia sangat lelah_. Pikir Hinata.

Namun untuk sejenak Naruto menahan nafas, wajahnya memanas. Demi Kami-sama ! Didepannya ada malaikat turun dari surga ! Ah bukan, itu istrinya.

Hinata yang mengenakan yukata tampak sangat cantik,manis, dan menawan, lalu apa lagi ? Naruto sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Belum lagi, polesan make-up tipis yang melekat di wajah putihnya menambah nilai plus bagi istri dari seorang hokage. Surai indigo sebahunya yang tebal dan lembut sedikit menari indah dihembus angin malam.

Namun tak lama setelah itu, dunia kembali menarik Naruto dari kesadaran yang seharusnya Ia sadari.

"Masuklah dulu Naruto-kun. Kau mandi dulu ya, akan aku siapkan air hangat untukmu." Lanjut sang istri.

"Boruto, bisa kau membuatkan ocha hangat untuk Tou-chan mu ?" Tambah Hinata menatap putranya. Boruto mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan kearah dapur.

Baru saja Hinata berbalik melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat, pergelangannya ditahan sang suami. Otomatis langkahnya terhenti.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar Naruto pelan. Jemari besarnya masih menggenggam lengan mungil sang istri.

Hinata tak menjawab. Safirnya menatap dalam ke safir biru seindah langit dihadapannya. Banyak ekspresi yang tergambar didalam bola biru itu, membuatnya tak terbaca oleh safir lavender Hinata.

.

.

"Begitu, ya." Tutur Hinata pelan, wajah ayunya tertunduk.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada didalam kamar, duduk berhadapan di tepi tempat tidur. Suasana hening tercipta. Tak ada yang memulai lagi percakapan, baik Naruto maupun Hinata. Keduanya sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Sungguh, Hinata hanya mampu terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

Bukankah sudah terbiasa seperti ini ? Selama setengah tahun terakhir, hal ini sudah sering terjadi kan ?

Hei, harusnya ini mudah. Seperti yang dibicarakan Boruto, ini hanyalah festival kembang api. Ia hanya perlu mengatakan _tak apa-apa_ pada suaminya lalu semua baik-baik saja, seperti yang selama ini sudah terjadi.

Tapi Hinata tak ingin menapik apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Jujur, saat ini ada sisi kecil dalam dirinya yang serasa diremas dengan kuat dan membuatnya sesak. Ya, hanya satu sisi kecil.

"Hinata," Suaminya memanggil pelan. Tangannya menarik dagu Hinata agar tak terus-terusan menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih cantik malam ini.

"Aku... aku minta maaf, sungguh." Ucap Naruto lagi. Suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar. Bagaimana tidak, barusan Ia sudah membuat istrinya bersedih.

Hinata yang mendengar hanya menggeleng pelan. Wanita itu menangkap nada rasa bersalah didalamnya. Jemari kecilnya meraih jemari Naruto yang bertengger di dagunya, lalu menggenggamnya hangat.

"Ini bukan salah Naruto-kun. Aku.. aku tahu pertemuan itu mendadak, t-tapi-" Suara yang Ia coba keluarkan dengan senormal mungkin tiba-tiba saja meredam tanpa perintah, seiring dengan matanya yang kini terasa panas.

Bagus, sekarang Ia terlihat lemah dimata suaminya.

Di memorinya terputar rekaman dimana kedua anak mereka yang sangat antusias ketika memakai yukata dan berkata bahwa mereka akan bersenang-senang malam ini.

Lalu fikirannya kembali terfokus pada apa yang tengah terjadi. Suaminya baru saja memberitahu bahwa Ia ada pertemuan mendadak di desa yang jauh disana.

Dalam sekejap, dunianya serasa dijungkir balik oleh satu hal yang sangat sepele.

Melihat bulir-bulir bening yang keluar dari sudut mata Hinata membuat pria itu tersentak.

"Hinata!" Naruto langsung merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya dalam.

Kami-sama, apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan? Hinata menangis, dan itu karenanya. Sungguh, Naruto kira Hinata tak akan sampai hati untuk menangisi hal yang telah biasa Ia lakukan.

Seketika nafasnya tercekat. Tersadar akan fikirannya sendiri.

Apa yang barusan Ia ucapkan ? Sesuatu yang biasa Ia lakukan ?

Apa Hinata menangis juga sebelumnya ? Tidak, baru kali ini, mungkin. Mungkin saja yang sebelum-sebelumnya tidak terlihat didepan Naruto. Atau bisa saja istrinya itu menangis kala Naruto sedang tak berada dirumah.

Naruto semakin rengkuh memeluk istrinya yang terlihat rapuh. Dan Hinata hanya terisak di dada bidang suaminya. Berkali-kali Naruto menggumam kata maaf di telinga Hinata.

Menangis seperti ini sama sekali bukan rencananya. Sama sekali tak Ia kira, namun dalam sekejap semuanya diputar balikkan. Meneriakkan kembali bahwa pria yang sudah menikahinya sejak 10 tahun lalu adalah seorang hokage.

Apa Ia terlihat egois sekarang ? Apa Ia terlihat egois ketika menginginkan Naruto tetap berada disini ? Bersama dirinya dan juga anak-anaknya, apa dirinya boleh berharap seperti itu ?

Ia sangat mencintai pria yang kini tengah memeluknya dalam. Sangat mencintainya hingga tak ada kata-kata yang dapat Ia deskripsikan saat ditanya seberapa besar cintanya pada Naruto.

Mungkin saja jika bisa diukur, cinta nya itu sebesar dan sedalam dirinya yang siap mati untuk melindungi suaminya. Dan Hinata tak pernah main-main dengan itu.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan setelah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Masih dalam pelukan Naruto, isakannya tertak terdengar lagi.

"Tapi anak-anak-" Lanjut Hinata menggantung, tak sanggup meneruskan.

Naruto memejamkan safirnya rapat. Otaknya seketika memutar rekaman flashback bagaimana percakapan-percakapan yang dilontarkan kedua buah hatinya yang tengah menunggu sang ayah pulang kerumah.

Dan tak lupa ingatannya tentang Boruto dan Himawari yang repot-repot sibuk mencoba yukata di satu hari sebelum festival. Semua mereka lakukan karena merasa hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan, tadinya. Dan semua yang menyenangkan itu pada awalnya adalah janji yang Naruto buat.

Lalu sekarang, apa yang sudah Ia lakukan ?

"Aku memang Ayah yang buruk." Lirihnya pelan.

Yang tadi dia bilang benar kan ? Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi penghancur kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

"Nii-chan, kenapa Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan lama sekali ? Ini sudah setengah tujuh. Festivalnya pasti akan segera mulai." Himawari menatap khawatir kakak sulungnya.

"Kau duduk saja disini, jangan kemana-kemana. Mengerti ?" Ujar Boruto pelan. Himawari mengangguk menurut. Lalu mengamati Boruto yang melangkah menjauh dari ruang keluarga.

.

.

" _Hinata, maafkan aku. Ini benar-benar sangat mendadak, sungguh maafkan aku."_

" _Jam 7 malam ini ada pertemuan antar Hokage di Sunagakure. Aku sudah meminta agar bisa pergi kesana setelah kita semua pulang dari festival. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa."_

" _Maafkan aku."_

" _Tapi aku bisa mengirim bunshinku kesana, lalu aku yang asli akan berada disini untuk kalian, bagaimana ?"_

" _Tidak Naruto-kun. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika dirimu yang asli disini namun fikiranmu jauh didalam rapat itu." Lirih Hinata pelan. Naruto tersentak mendengar penuturan Hinata. Safir biru itu memancarkan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam. Wajahnya berubah sendu._

" _Aku akan pergi selama 3 hari."_

" _Begitu, ya._ "

" _Aku... aku minta maaf, sungguh."_

" _Ini bukan salah Naruto-kun. Aku.. aku tahu pertemuan itu mendadak, t-tapi-"_

" _Hinata!"_

" _Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto-kun. Tapi anak-anak-"_

" _Aku memang Ayah yang buruk."_

 _._

 _._

 **BRAK !**

"Kau memang yang terburuk !" Boruto kini sudah berada didalam kamar kedua orangtuanya.

Si putra sulung seketika menendang pintu didepannya dan menimbulkan suara berdebam. Ia benar-benar sudah tak mampu menahan amarahnya kala mendengar kalimat-kalimat memuakkan dari sang ayah.

"Kau payah !" Teriaknya lagi, jemarinya menunjuk Naruto tajam.

Naruto dan Hinata terlonjak kaget melihat Boruto yang sudah ada ditengah-tengah mereka. Terlebih lagi Ia tengah mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah sang ayah. Keduanya langsung berdiri menghampiri sang anak.

"Boruto-kun," Ujar Hinata khawatir.

"Kau ?! Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang kami, ha ?!" Boruto tak mengindahkan panggilan sang Ibu. Ia benar-benar tak bisa meredam segala emosi yang berkecamuk ketika melihat wajah sang ayah.

Naruto tak bergeming, tak juga bersuara kala anak sulungnya memasang wajah memerah menahan marah dan kecewa pada dirinya.

Ia sudah siap akan ini, semuanya. Ia siap mendengar apapun yang akan diteriakkan anak pertamanya.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini pada kami ? Sungguh, aku sudah sangat bosan ketika kau membuat seolah-seolah semuanya akan bahagia namun kau sendiri yang membuat kami kecewa."

Kali ini intonasinya sedikit turun dari sebelumnya, menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam. Telunjuknya sudah tak lagi Ia acungkan kepada Naruto.

"Maafkan Tou-chan. Ini semua sangat mendadak, Boruto." Naruto akhirnya bersuara, menampakkan raut rasa bersalahnya.

"Sangat mendadak katamu ?" Ucap Boruto sinis, menekankan kata mendadak di kalimatnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga membuatnya memerah.

"Lalu dengan seenaknya kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke pertemuan itu, pergi selama 3 hari dan membatalkan janji yang telah kau buat pada kami lebih dulu?!" Boruto kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih keras.

"Pemimpin desa ? Apa benar itu pekerjaanmu saat kau tak becus menjadi pemimpin dirumah ini ?"

"Kepentingan desa yang selalu kau koarkan itu, tak sadarkah kau meletakkan urutan keberapa kepentingan di keluarga ini ? Kau selalu saja mengoceh tentang desa, tentang pekerjaanmu, tentang pemimpin, tentang hokage, tapi pada keluargamu sendiri kau tak peduli !"

"Kau membiarkan kami menunggumu untuk bergabung di meja makan saat sarapan dan makan malam, kau mengirim bunshin-bunshinmu untuk menghibur kami disini sementara dirimu yang asli berada dikantormu, kau tak pernah lagi bermain bersamaku dan Himawari, kau selalu membuatku menahan diri saat teman-temanku bercerita apa saja yang mereka lakukan bersama ayahnya!"

"Kau selalu pergi saat kami belum terbangun lalu pulang saat kami sudah terlelap, kau tak benar-benar pernah menghabiskan waktumu dirumah ini !"

"Kau membiarkan kami terjebak dalam kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kau janjikan dan terlebih lagi kau membuat Kaa-chan ku menangis ! Tidakkah kau sadar itu, hokage sialan ?!"

 **PLAK!**

Boruto seketika terdiam. Tangannya terulur memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa sangat perih. Matanya membulat lebar mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menamparnya.

"K-Ka-Kaa-chan ?" Tatapnya tak percaya.

"Kaa-chan menampar... ku ?" Ujarnya pelan, menatap safir perak sang Ibu yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tak sadarkah yang barusan kau katakan itu adalah ayahmu , Boruto ?!" Hinata sedikit berteriak, suaranya gemetar menahan tangis. Sungguh, hatinya terasa hancur saat anak sulungnya membentak ayah kandungnya sendiri dengan kalimat-kalimat yang teramat kasar.

Tangannya yang tak lagi memegang pipinya yang habis ditampar sang Ibu, kini kembali mengepal kuat seperti siap melempar tinju pada siapapun.

"Kaa-chan membelanya ? Sekarang apa lagi ?! Kaa-chan ku menampar anaknya sendiri, lalu kau ? Kenapa kau diam saja, ha ?! Kenapa kau tak memarahiku juga ?! Semuanya marahlah padaku !" Tatapnya nyalang dan putus asa pada sang ayah.

"N-Nii-chan.." sebuah suara pelan menginterupsi suasana tegang didalam kamar. Semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara. Mereka melihat safir birunya yang tergenang airmata dan belum sempat mereka ingin mengejarnya, Himawari telah berlari beranjak dari ambang pintu.

"Aku membenci ini, sangat. Terserah kalian ingin menghukumku bagaimana. Yang jelas aku tak peduli lagi dan jangan pernah pedulikan aku."

"Boruto !"

Boruto berlari masuk kekamarnya. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian barusan, dan-

 **BRAK !**

-suara pintu yang dibanting keras dari kamar si anak sulung tersebut tiba-tiba membuyarkan Hinata. Ia tersentak kala jemari kanannya terasa gemetar, masih meninggalkan bekas yang sangat kentara.

Tadi, apa yang telah Ia lakukan ?

"N-Naruto-kun." Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis, matanya tak terlepas dari telapak tangan yang terasa kotor tersebut.

"A-aku.. aku menampar Boruto ! Aku menamparnya, aku menampar anakku sendiri ! Naruto-kun, bagaimana ini ? A-aku.. aku.." Hinata mengguncang-guncang tubuh suaminya, tatapannya yang kosong mencoba mencari kepalsuan dari semua yang telah terjadi, namun rasa panas yang menjalar di telapak kanannya membuktikan bahwa apa yang telah Ia lakukan adalah nyata.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya linglung dan merasa badannya sangat lemas. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum sempat Ia jatuh kelantai.

Naruto membawa istrinya duduk di tepi kasur, mengenggam erat jemari Hinata mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan pada sang istri. Walaupun pada nyatanya, sudut matanya terasa panas kala melihat kondisi wanita didepannya yang sangat terguncang.

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya, airmatanya mengalir deras keluar dari pelupuk mata. Hatinya berdenyut mengingat dan merekam perbuatan yang Ia lakukan pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

"B-bagaimana ini Naruto-kun ?! Boruto pasti membenciku. Ya, Ia pasti akan membenciku. Naruto-kun aku tak ingin dibenci oleh anakku sendiri !"

"Tenanglah Hinata !" Naruto memegang bahu istrinya lalu mengguncangnya pelan.

Sungguh, istrinya sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan waras. Wajahnya yang sangat syok, mata seindah rembulan tersirat kesakitan yang luar biasa, dan deru nafasnya yang memburu benar-benar membuat Naruto hanya mampu menahan kekecewaan yang luar biasa pada dirinya yang lagi-lagi membuat istrinya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah." Airmata sang nyonya hokage yang keluar kian tak terkendali kala sang suami memeluknya erat. Naruto mengusap pundak Hinata pelan, mencoba menenangkan.

"Boruto tak akan membencimu. Dia sangat menyayangimu, Hinata." Bisik Naruto pelan ditelinga sang istri.

"Yang patut Ia benci adalah aku, ayahnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n :

Terima kasih sudah corat-coret di kolom review, I cherish it :)

 **Ya, saya keberatan (nambah chapter)** saya sudah memutuskan chapter depan yang bakal jadi ending, maaf ya :) **FF tentang keluarga NH memang selalu buat aku nangis** mudah-mudahan ini salah satunya hehe **Kereeeennn next please author-san** Arigatou, chapter 3 sudah bisa dibaca yaa **Keren ceritanya jarang ada fic canon kayak gini, tolong dilanjutkan thor** Arigatou, hidup NH ! sudah lanjut **Pasti Naruto bakal ngingkari janjinya, kasian banget Hima-chan apalagi Hinata udah dandan cantik-cantik. Nyesek banget. Tolong updatenya jangan lama-lama** tebakanmu sudah terjawab di chapter 3 ini, iyaa ini updatenya udah kilat banget kok **Sugoi next** arigatou, chapter 3 sudah bisa dibaca **Kasian Naruto nya, aku harap chapter depan bisa lebih panjang thor** Maaf sudah membuatnya telihat menyedihkan, words nya sudah 2k+ kok hehe **Terharu bacanya tolong dilanjutkan author-chan** arigatou, ini sudah lanjut yaa **Cakep banget fic ini, kudu lanjut ya Reina-san. Aku juga bakalan pusing kalo ada diposisi Naruto. Spirit, tks** Arigatou **,** jadi hokage emang banyak cobaan haha, sudah lanjutt **Gue ngerti perasaan lo Nar, next tolong chap depan pasti bakalan nguras perasaan** semoga perasaanmu terkuras sesudah baca chapter 3 :) **Makin penasaran aja, kasihan keluarga kalo Naruto mengingkari janjinya. Lanjuttt yaaa** Arigatou sudah penasaran walau alurnya sudah bisa ditebak hehe ini sudah lanjut yaa **Update kilat, gak kebayang Boruto nanti kayak apa kalo tau Otou-chan nya gak datang** bayanganmu sudah bisa dibaca di chapter 3 :) yap udah kilat kok updatenya **Sayang banget kalo elo gak dateng dateng Nar, mending istri loe buat gue aja haha update kilat thor** dan Naruto nya buat saya #dibogemmasalsamaNHL yaaa updatenya sudah kilat **Waahh nyesek :(** **gak yakin bisa baca chap selanjutnya, apalagi habis nonton trailer Boruto the Movie T.T** dibaca sampe ending ya, kalo gak bisa, dibisa-bisain #maksa saya bikin fic ini setelah nonton trailer Boruto the Movie juga kok :)

Saya sungguh minta maaf ada scene Hinata yang menampar Boruto :( hanya adegan itu yang terfikirkan ketika Boruto mengamuk, maaf ya hehe

Maafkan saya juga karena gagal menjadikan chapter 3 sebagai ending. Tapi tenang, saya nambuhnya cuma satu chapter saja kok.

Bagaimana ? Apa yang kalian rasakan sesudah baca chapter 3 ?

Typonya masih berceceran kah ?

Apapun itu, saya tunggu di kolom review ya !

Sankyu, Jaa ne.

 **See you at the last !**

 _ **Kousaka Reina**_

 _ **August, 01 2015**_


	4. That Feels - FINAL

Suasana malam di desa Konoha terlihat sangat berbeda untuk kali ini. Goresan berbagai warna yang indah tercetak nyata di langit hitam pekat. Gema ledakan yang mengejutkan mampu menggetarkan jantung, namun terasa syahdu ketika masuk ke pendengaran siapapun.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan desa dengan perasaan bahagia. Hampir tak ada satu tempat pun yang tidak terjamah oleh ramainya masyarakat desa daun ini.

Toko kue yang baru saja membuka usaha mereka satu minggu yang lalu sepertinya telah sukses menarik orang-orang yang berada didalam rumah untuk menapakkan langkah mereka keluar menikmati pemandangan indah malam ini.

Semuanya tampak sangat menikmati. Kelopak mata mereka tak satupun yang mampu berkedip kala bunga-bunga api dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna meledak-meledak di atas mereka.

Langit malam yang sangat indah.

Namun, keadaan diluar yang sangat riuh ramai amatlah berbanding terbalik jika dibandingkan dengan suasana di kediaman orang nomor satu di desa tercinta mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **That Feels**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **FINAL**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typo(s) everywhere, Uzumaki's family

Family/Drama/Hurt/Romance

Rated T

Naruto x Hinata

Boruto x Himawari

.

.

"Jadi, sudah sampai dimana pembicaraan kita tadi ?"

Semua mata tertuju pada seorang pemimpin desa yang baru saja melontarkan ucapan tersebut untuk yang kelima kalinya. Pandangan mereka mendelik kesal. Apabila kalimat itu terlontar sekali lagi, yakinlah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 akan langsung dideklarasikan diruang rapat ini.

Ya, Naruto telah mengulang ucapan yang sama sebanyak lima kali, terhitung dari satu setengah jam yang lalu saat rapat dimulai.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa fokus mengikuti rapat kali ini. Fikirannya masih tertinggal dirumah, mengingat orang-orang yang baru saja Ia tinggali. Oh, jangan lupakan Ia juga meninggalkan kekecewaan teramat dalam disana.

"Sepertinya, rapat ini kita tunda dulu. Kita tak akan menemukan titik akhir jika keadaannya seperti ini." Pemimpin Sunagakure, Kazekage akhirnya angkat bicara setelah melihat suasana rapat yang tak kondusif.

"Lantas, apakah rapat ini akan selesai jika ditunda ? Kurasa semua Kage tak bisa meninggalkan desanya lama-lama." Ujar Mizukage, seorang pria bersurai biru dengan raut wajah yang tampak protes dengan keputusan sang Kazekage.

"Aku akan memanggil kalian jika semuanya sudah siap. Sekarang kalian bisa istirahat diruangan masing-masing." Kazekage berucap dengan santainya lalu para Kage dan penasihatnya yang ada diruangan mulai beranjak dari kursi masing-masing.

"Itu tidak berlaku padamu, Hokage." Gaara menginterupsi gerakan Naruto yang baru saja akan berdiri dari kursinya. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap dengan wajah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tunggu di balkon dari gedung ini, sekarang." Ucapnya tegas lalu berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan para hokage dan penasihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali keruangan. Kau, segeralah temui Kazekage, Naruto." Shikamaru mengingatkan lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Dan Naruto mulai berjalan menyusul langkah sang Kazekage.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan dari kediaman sang hokage, sunyi menyapa si gadis kecil bersurai indigo yang tengah menatap kearah luar jendela kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Jendela yang cukup besar dengan dua kaca di masing-masing sisinya Ia biarkan terbuka lebar, namun Ia tak berdiri didepan sana. Ia duduk di tepi kasur, memeluk erat boneka panda sebesar dirinya.

Penampilannya sedikit kusut, yukatanya tak lagi rapi juga mata seindah langit biru itu memerah sedikit bengkak. Surai indigo pendeknya berhembus pelan kala angin malam menyusuri seluk beluk kamar si gadis kecil yang bernama Himawari.

Tatapannya kedepan, menuju keluar jendela, namun kosong.

 **Duaarrrr duuumm duuummm**

Begitulah suara kembang api yang meluncur lepas ke langit konoha yang tertangkap di pendengaran Himawari. Matanya menangkap semua pemandangan itu, namun fikirannya yang tak sejalan malah membuat sudut matanya membasah lagi.

Jemari mungilnya mengusap pelan ujung mata, tak membiarkan bulir itu jatuh mengenai wajahnya, lagi.

Hening ini, pada awalnya bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil ketika berkali-kali Ia mengingat siapa ayahnya. Namun didalam hening yang tak terduga itu, berbagai macam perasaan terkuak. Kesal, marah, benci, sedih dan juga kekecewaan berbaur jadi satu bersama sang keheningan.

Namun, dari semua perasaan itu, Himawari tidak tahu mana yang tengah Ia rasakan.

.

.

"Jadi, itu masalahmu." Gaara berkomentar singkat setelah mendengar cerita panjang Naruto sebelum Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Suna, menghadiri rapat antar Kage.

"Ya, begitulah." Ujar Naruto pelan.

Kedua Kage dari dua desa besar itu tengah berdiri di pinggir balkon dari salah satu gedung pertemuan milik desa pasir ini. Keduanya menatap kedepan, menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang tampak di masing-masing safir.

Di pandangannya, rembulan malam ini tak banyak memantulkan cahayanya seperti malam-malam kemarin. Sedikit redup bagi Naruto. Namun, karena sekelilingnya hanya berhiaskan kegelapan, maka rembulan tetaplah bersinar.

"Punya dua orang anak ternyata merepotkan, ya ?" Kazekage itu sedikit terkekeh namun segera Ia hentikan ketika Naruto memberikan tatapan mengernyit padanya.

"Tapi, seperti biasa. Aku selalu kagum padamu, dari dulu hingga kini kau telah mewujudkan impianmu menjadi seorang hokage. Kau benar-benar telah membuktikannya." Gaara menatap kearah sang hokage sejenak yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, lalu mengembalikan tatapannya kedepan.

"Peranmu memang sangat banyak. Itulah yang membuatmu dikagumi oleh banyak orang, terutama keluargamu."

"Anakku tak akan membentakku jika Ia mengagumi ayahnya sendiri." Potong Naruto cepat. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kurasa itu bentuk dari perasaan yang ingin Ia sampaikan padamu, tapi tentu saja caranya salah." Naruto langsung menoleh pada Gaara, sementara Gaara masih tetap santai.

"Saat seorang anak tak mampu menyampaikan sesuatu dengan baik, Ia akan tertekan lalu melakukan hal-hal yang sebenarnya diluar kehendaknya."

"Jadi, maksudmu anakku membentak ayahnya bukan karena kehendaknya ?"

"Bisa jadi, mungkin saja Ia tak mampu mengendalikan amarahnya lalu kelepasan."

"Tapi wajahnya sangat menusuk saat menatapku, kau tahu."

"Berarti dia benar-benar membencimu."

"Oi apa maksudmu ?!" Naruto geram siap untuk meninju pria disampingnya. Gaara menahan tawa saat melihat Naruto yang benar-benar terlihat seperti ingin mencincang kepalanya.

"Kau bisa pulang besok malam jika serius mengikuti rapat malam ini dan besok pagi." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh ? Bukankah rapat akan berakhir besok lusa ?" Tanya Naruto, wajahnya sarat akan kebingungan. Gaara hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar respon dari hokage yang juga sahabatnya ini.

"Semenjak jadi hokage kau semakin bodoh ya, Naruto."

"Aku baru saja memberi tawaran padamu untuk pulang besok. Tapi jika kau tak mau, tak masalah. Aku tarik ucapanku yang tadi." Gaara berujar cepat. Naruto tersentak lalu tersadar, wajahnya yang bingung berubah menjadi amat sumringah.

Otaknya benar-benar lambat ketika mencerna ucapan Gaara tadi.

"Arigatou, kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Naruto tersenyum menatap Gaara lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, menatap desa Suna dari balkon.

"Jangan lupa, aku menjadi seperti ini juga karena sahabat terbaikku." Pandangan Gaara mengikuti Naruto yang menatap menyusuri desa yang sekarang terlihat sangat tentram setelah sekian lama perang terjadi disana-sini.

"Kalau begitu, kita satu sama sekarang." Tambah Naruto.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata bangun sedikit telat dari biasanya. Matanya masih terasa perih dan sedikt bengkak. Sampai Naruto telah pergi menuju Suna pun airmatanya masih saja menyeruak mencoba lolos dari safir lavendernya. Rencana mereka untuk pergi ke festival kembang api benar-benar gagal.

Naruto yang memutuskan untuk menghadiri pertemuan, Himawari yang menangis, Boruto yang membentak ayahnya, dan dirinya yang menampar si putra sulung, semua potongan kejadian itu tak henti-hentinya berputar di kepala Hinata.

Mengingatnya membuat kepala Hinata berdenyut nyeri. Kejadian semalam benar-benar diluar kendali, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dibenaknya untuk melakukan itu.

Boruto dan Himawari. Ia belum bertatap muka lagi pada kedua anaknya sejak semalam. Mereka langsung mengurung diri dikamar, sepertinya.

Hinata pun turun dari kasur dan beranjak dari sana, ingin melihat keadaan kedua buah hatinya.

.

.

Boruto masih betah berkurung didalam selimut tebalnya, tak sama sekali berniat untuk turun dari kasur. Ia melirik alarm di atas meja belajar diseberang kasurnya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Kamarnya sedikit memantulkan cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh sinar sang mentari pagi yang mencoba menembus tirai kamarnya.

Cukup lama Ia berdiam dengan posisi tidur telentang dan tangannya yang ditopang dibelakang kepalanya. Safir biru yang persis seperti sang ayah menatap ke plafon kamarnya.

Diotaknya masih sangat tergambar jelas bagaimana sang Ibu menampar pipinya, walaupun tak keras namun itu masih sangat terasa hingga sekarang. Bukan hanya itu, Kaa-chan nya yang tak pernah marah ataupun membentak sebelumnya, kejadian semalam benar-benar tak disangka oleh Boruto.

"Kaa-chan benar-benar marah padaku." Gumamnya pelan.

Lalu bayangan sang Ayah yang hanya diam tak menanggapinya semalam juga melintas di otaknya.

"Setelah ini, aku harus bagaimana ?"

 **Tok tok**

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merespon bangun ketika mendengar seseorang mengetok pintu kamarnya dari luar , lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila.

 _Apa itu Kaa-chan ? Hah ! Aku belum siap jika Ia memarahiku lagi._ Batinnya sedikit cemas.

 **Tok tok**

Cepat-cepat Ia kembali menangkup dirinya dalam selimut tebal, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya agar nanti ketika Kaa-chan nya masuk, ibunya itu menganggap dirinya masih dialam mimpi.

"Nii-chan ?"

Boruto melongo dibalik selimutnya ketika mendengar suara sang adik. Kekhawatirannya langsung musnah ketika mengetahui itu bukan ibunya.

Tapi bisa saja kan Himawari masuk bersama sang ibu ? Lalu ketika nanti Ia membuka selimut, ibunya sudah berdiri memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengaktifkan jyuken dan siap menghajarnya . Boruto bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

 _Sepertinya biarlah tetap seperti ini saja._ Batinnya mantap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Himawari.

 _Apa yang kulakukan ? Tentu saja aku mencoba tidur lagi, jika Kaa-chan yang masuk kekamarku._

Sedetik kemudian, Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang kebodohannya Ia coba tutupi dengan kebodohan lainnya.

Posisinya duduk dengan kedua kaki yang Ia sila didepan tubuhnya benar-benar posisi _mencoba tidur lagi_ yang sangat tidak elit.

Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Himawari masuk kekamarnya bersama sang Ibu apalagi setelah Ia merasakan seperti adik bungsunya itu duduk ditepi kasurnya.

Dan benar saja, saat Ia menyingkap selimut, adik manisnya itu sudah mengambil posisi duduk dengan kaki terselonjor kebawah dan kedua tangannya yang menangkup sebuah cangkir.

"Aku yang membuatnya." Himawari berujar pelan sembari menyodorkan cangkir dari tangannya pada sang kakak. Boruto menerimanya lalu mengulas senyum singkat sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Terdengar suara Boruto yang menghirup teh dengan pelan lalu menurunkannya lagi.

"Kau mendengar yang semalam ?" Boruto tiba-tiba berbicara, namun pandangannya masih terkunci pada cangkir yang tengah Ia genggam. Himawari menoleh pelan, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Boruto yang sepertinya Ia tahu akan mengarah kemana.

Boruto melihat anggukan itu dari sudut matanya, lalu menghembus nafas pelan.

"Jangan seperti Nii-chan mu ini ya, Hima-chan ?"

Lagi, Himawari hanya mampu menoleh kearah sang kakak. Tapi kali ini Boruto membalas pandangan itu. Membalas pandangan yang berkata _apa maksudnya?_

"Aku membentak mereka, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan. Aku berkata kasar dan pasti mereka sangat sedih dengan sikapku. Lalu aku pasti dibenci. Apa kau juga membenci Nii-chan mu ini ?"

"Ya, kau pasti membenciku. Tapi tak apa, asalkan kau tidak meniruku, Hima-chan." Jawab Boruto pelan pada pertanyaan yang Ia ajukan sendiri, senyumnya kecut dan genggamannya pada cangkir menguat.

Sang adik hanya mampu diam, menyimak apa yang coba kakaknya sampaikan. Pertanyaan yang kakaknya jawab sendiri itu sebenarnya sedikit membuatnya kesal. Kenapa dia seenaknya saja memutuskan bahwa orang-orang membencinya ?

"Apa menurutmu begitu ?"

Keduanya seketika menoleh kearah suara yang diyakini bukan berasal dari mereka berdua. Namun mereka sangat yakin siapa pemilik suara itu.

.

.

Hinata telah berada di depan jendela kamar putranya lalu menyingkap tirai dan alhasil sinar mentari pagi berlomba dengan cepat menyinari kamar Boruto.

Hinata masih berada di posisi itu, namun kini pandangannya Ia alihkan kearah Boruto yang berada diatas kasur dan Himawari yang duduk di tepinya.

Surai indigo sebahunya sedikit tersilaukan oleh cahaya sang mentari, menghasilkan perpaduan kontras yang indah.

Wanita yang hampir memasuki usia 30 tahun itu melangkah menuju mereka lalu mengisyaratkan si gadis kecil untuk duduk disebelah sang kakak diatas tempat tidur. Lalu Ia mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan kakak beradik itu.

"Mau mendengar cerita Kaa-chan ?" Tanya Hinata lembut pada keduanya.

Seketika Boruto dan Himawari mendongakkan wajah mereka yang sempat tertunduk.

"Apa itu tentang Tou-chan?" Tanya Himawari pelan sambil memandang ingin tahu pada sang Ibu. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

 _Ah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi kisah yang panjang._

Hinata mulai mengumpulkan satu persatu memorinya tentang satu perjalanan kisah yang akan Ia ceritakan pada kedua anaknya.

Namun ternyata hal itu tak perlu Ia lakukan. Semua kisah itu masih tertanam jelas diingatannya.

.

.

"Ku harap kau memberiku bayaran lebih untuk kali ini, Naruto." Seorang lelaki dengan surai hitam yang dikuncir keatas menyerupai buah nanas tengah menatap kesal pada lawan bicaranya yang kini sudah bersiap-bersiap masuk ke pesawat balon udaranya.

Sedangkan yang dimaksud pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan yang lebih berupa permintaan dari sang asisten.

"Misalnya ?" Tanya sang lelaki si pemimpin desa Konoha.

"Aku hanya minta jatah libur dan aku ingin kau menyediakan sebungkus rokok untukku. Setiap hari."

"Wow, kau meminta bayaran yang sepertinya tidak ada dikamus besar sang hokage, Shikamaru." Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan jahil dan terkekeh tentunya, lalu Ia menghela nafas pelan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Kali ini suara sang hokage menjadi tegas. Pandangannya tak terlepas pada si asisten.

"Apa kau yakin tentang itu ? Tidakkah kau sedikit berlebihan ?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah beda bahasan. Dan sejurus kemudian Naruto langsung mengerti _bahasan_ yang dimaksud asistennya ini.

"Tak ada salahnya jika kantor libur satu hari, bukan ? Dan juga aku yakin mereka pasti senang." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, lalu melangkah berbalik badan menuju pintu pesawat.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi, memastikan sebelum hokage itu kembali ke desanya dan _meninggalkan_ Ia di Sunagakure.

"Aku akan memberikan misi pada beberapa orang. Dan kau, akan kupastikan kau jadi bagian dari keberhasilan misi itu. Pastikan Temari dan Shikadai bersamamu, Shikamaru !"

Dan kini pesawat balon udara yang mengangkat sang hokage telah berada di atas. Shikamaru hanya mendecih kesal ketika jawaban yang Ia dapatkan malah menimbulkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Shikamaru-san, rapatnya akan segera dimulai."

Dan disinilah Shikamaru terjebak, diantara para Kage dan penasihatnya. Namun sekarang posisinya bisa dibilang setara dengan para Kage.

Naruto baru saja mengamanahkan sisa rapat pada sang asisten yang setia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

 _Inilah yang paling kubenci jika mengingat apa pekerjaanku_. Batinnya terkekeh.

.

.

"... meskipun orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai anak pembawa sial, Tou-chan kalian bertekad bahwa satu hari nanti Ia akan diakui oleh desa dan menjadi seorang hokage dimasa depan..."

"... perlahan-perlahan dengan kerja keras dan semangatnya Tou-chan membuktikan itu. Dia menyelamatkan banyak nyawa shinobi, dia melindungi desa dari serangan akatsuki, dan saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Tou-chan kalian menjadi penyelamat, menjadi pahlawan untuk semua."

"Dan sekarang, dia benar-benar telah membuktikan. Diakui, dihormati, dan menjadi hokage benar-benar impiannya sejak kecil. Kita sebagai keluarga, harus berbahagia dengan keberhasilannya."

Hinata memandang kedua anaknya dengan lembut, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan bahagia dan bangga pada Boruto dan Himawari atas keberhasilan sang ayah, terlepas dari kejadian menegangkan semalam. Namun sedari tadi keduanya hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Meskipun begitu, dia tak pernah menyisakan waktu untuk kita, Kaa-chan. Dia selalu saja sibuk dengan urusan desa, sementara kita ? Kita terlantar dirumah menunggunya pulang. Selalu seperti itu."

Pada akhirnya Boruto lah yang angkat bicara, setelah keduanya diam tak berani menyela apa yang diucapkan sang Ibu.

"Boruto," Panggil Hinata pelan, maniknya menatap sang putra sulung dengan lembut. Boruto mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk.

"Apa kau ingin melihat sisi baik Tou-chan mu ?"

"Jika kau ingin, Kaa-chan yakin kau akan sangat bangga dengan dia." Hinata tersenyum, sementara Boruto menatapnya dengan gelisah. Kemudian wajahnya tertunduk lagi. Entah kenapa dia merasa disudutkan kali ini.

"Boruto, Himawari." Panggil Hinata lagi, masih mempertahankan intonasinya yang rendah.

Wajah keduanya menatap sang Ibu yang sepertinya masih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk sekian detik, lalu membukanya lagi. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada kedua anak kesayangannya.

"Tou-chan memang seorang hokage."

"Tak selamanya dia menjadi ayah untuk kalian dan suami untuk Kaa-chan. Untuk satu hal dia juga menjadi pemimpin dan pelindung bagi warga-warga desa yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga."

"Kalian harus bersabar untuk itu. Kita adalah keluarga shinobi, kan ?"

Ya. Kali ini keduanya tak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan sang ibu. Mereka adalah keluarga shinobi. Ayahnya seorang hokage dan Ibunya seorang jounin. Sewaktu-waktu nyawa keduanya bisa terancam, namun syukurlah sekarang dunia shinobi sudah berdamai dan suasana menjadi aman juga tenteram.

Apa yang diucapkan sang Ibu menampar keras Boruto, menyadarkannya sekali lagi bahwa ayahnya adalah hokage, seorang pemimpin desa.

Untuk satu hal dia harus merelakan ayahnya yang harus berbagi waktu, perhatian dan kasih sayang pada desa dan juga keluarganya. Boruto tak tahu apa saja tugas hokage, karena dia sendiri tak pernah benar-benar berbicara pada sang ayah semenjak pria bersurai kuning itu dilantik sebagai pemimpin desa.

Boruto dan Himawari menatap Hinata dalam. Mencoba menyelami safir indah sang Ibu, disana sangat tergambar jelas perasaan yang ingin ibu mereka sampaikan. Keduanya tak mampu berkata lagi, satu kisah perjuangan untuk diakui telah memberenggut perasaan buruk mereka pada sang ayah.

"Yang kemarin malam, maafkan Kaa-chan ya ?"

Boruto dan Himawari tersentak kala Hinata yang tadinya berujar dengan suara yang pelan namun normal, kini menjadi bergetar. Wajah wanita itu tertunduk, tangannya terkepal menahan agar airmatanya tak keluar.

Ia tak ingin menangis didepan anak-anaknya.

 **Grep.**

"!" Hinata terkejut dan seketika mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa ada tangan yang melingkari lehernya.

"Boruto... Himawari..." Ujarnya lirih. Anak-anaknya itu kini tengah memeluknya erat di sisi kiri dan kanan. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka pada sang Ibu.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-chan. Aku.. a-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Hiks ... hiks... Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Kaa-chan pantas menamparku. Aku memang salah. Hiks... hiks..."

"Maafkan Himawari juga, Kaa-chan. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hiks.. hiks.. yang aku lakukan hanya melihat kalian lalu menangis dan berlari. Hiks... hikss..."

Hinata menggeleng keras, maniknya terpejam erat masih menahan agar tangisnya tak meruah.

Anak-anaknya tak bersalah, sedikitpun. Tapi sekarang mereka menangisi apa yang dianggap kesalahan mereka.

Boruto dan Himawari masih tersedu-sedu diantara tangisnya, masih memeluk Hinata tak ingin melepasnya sebelum Kaa-chan nya itu memaafkan mereka. Tangan Hinata melingkari kedua tubuh anaknya yang berada disisi kiri kanannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri kalian. Sudah seharusnya orangtua yang bertanggung jawab. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" Hinata mengelus pundak kedua anaknya mencoba menenangkan dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka tak salah sama sekali.

Bukannya memberhentikan tangisan, keduanya malah semakin meraung dan semakin erat memeluk sang Ibu.

Dan Hinata ? Dirinya malah tersenyum, airmatanya yang tadi mencoba untuk lolos kali ini malah berganti dengan senyuman kasih sayang. Yah, meskipun ujung matanya sedikit basah.

"Aku menyayangi Kaa-chan!" Teriak Himawari tiba-tiba, masih dengan suaranya yang tersedu-sedu.

"Aku lebih menyayangi Kaa-chan ! Aku sangat menyayangimu Kaa-chan hiks... hikss..." Boruto menimpali dengan suara yang tak kalah kencang.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah di bulan penghujung musim semi.

Naruto semakin tak sabar untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan keluarga tercintanya. Ingin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Baru pergi sehari dengan meninggalkan masalah terhadap keluarga benar-benar membuatnya tak fokus ketika menghadiri rapat. Bayang-bayang apa yang terjadi tempo hari lalu merenggut fikirannya.

.

.

Kini, Ia hanya mampu diam. Telinganya dipasang baik-baik ketika suara selembut sutra itu masuk ke pendengarannya. Matanya terpejam menahan berbagai perasaan yang membuncah, jemarinya Ia masukkan ke saku celana dan menyandarkan tubuh tingginya itu ke dinding disebelah pintu kamar sang anak.

Ia terlihat sangat lemah hari ini, bagai bukan seorang pria. Tapi karena Ia adalah seorang prialah dirinya tak sanggup menahan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar.

Naruto merasa dirinya amat berdosa, sebagai seorang ayah dan juga suami. Lihat, berapa banyak luka yang sudah tertoreh pada orang-orang kesayangannya karena pekerjaannya ini.

Jika pada akhirnya mimpi dan cita-cita yang Ia ingin wujudkan sedari kecil hanya mampu membuat luka pada istri dan anak-anaknya, Ia tak akan pernah memimpikan apapun. Cukup menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga tercintanya.

.

.

Tak ingin terus terlarut dalam kekecewaan yang Ia ciptakan sendiri, Naruto menghirup nafas dalam lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Baru saja Ia ingin berbalik badan hendak membuka pintu kamar Himawari, dirinya dikejutkan dengan Hinata yang keluar duluan.

Mengetahui siapa saja yang berada didalam kamar tersebut tentu tak terlalu membuat Naruto kaget, namun karena istrinya ternyata yang keluar dan dirinya yang belum siap bertemu setelah kejadian kemarin ditambah dengan sudut matanya yang basah, Ia hanya mampu memasang wajah canggung.

"Naruto-kun ? Kau pulang ? Apa ada yang tertinggal ?" Hinata menatap kaget pada sang suami yang tiba-tiba berada di rumah. Safirnya menelusuri kedalaman sang bola blue sapphire milik sang suami , mencari apa yang membuat Naruto tiba-tiba kembali.

Namun yang Hinata dapati hanyalah tatapan sendu dari Naruto. Sementara sang pria hanya menggeleng pelan, memberikan senyum tipis lalu melangkah maju. Kedua tangan besarnya meraih bahu Hinata lalu menahannya.

"Tadaima." Naruto menatap Hinata dalam, suaranya pelan namun jelas lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Hal itu membuat Hinata bingung sekaligus, senang ?

Kami-sama, betapa beruntungnya Ia mempunyai istri yang hatinya sebaik dan setulus Hinata. Tak ada yang mampu menggantinya, sampai kapanpun. Ia sangat mencintai wanitanya itu, hanya Ia yang mampu mengerti dirinya sampai ke bagian yang terdalam.

Dan juga Naruto sangat bersyukur Hinata lah yang menjadi ibu dari kedua anaknya, yang mampu menyalurkan perasaan yang sama pada Boruto dan Himawari.

 _Apa pertemuan itu sudah selesai ?_ Begitulah batinnya bertanya dalam hati, namun tak sempat Ia tanyakan kepada Naruto karena suami nya itu sudah masuk kedalam kamar sang anak meninggalkan dirinya yang masih tenggelam dalam berbagai pertanyaan.

.

.

Ketiganya masih belum melontarkan suara masing-masing. Kedua anak pasangan dari hokage dan istri masih sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sang ayah yang dirasa tiba-tiba. Sementara si hokage masih bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kalian sudah sarapan ?" Begitulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah diantara mereka hanya ada keheningan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Himawari yang menggeleng pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikipun. _Apa mereka takut padaku ?_ Bahkan keduanya tak berani menatap sang ayah yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

Boruto pun juga begitu, menundukkan kepalanya. Namun wajahnya masih sedikit tertinggal perasaan kesal pada Naruto.

Naruto tak ingin berdiam lama-lama seperti ini, maka Ia pun menarik nafas pelan lalu membuangnya perlahan. Safirnya menatap bergantian pada Boruto dan Himawari.

"Maafkan Tou-chan," Suaranya terdengar pelan dan agak sedikit bergetar. Detik berikutnya barulah kedua buah hati Naruto dan Hinata itu bersamaan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang ayah.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian yang kemarin. Maaf karena aku tak menepati janji dan malah pergi meninggalkan kalian." Naruto menatap sendu kedua anaknya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri mengetahui kenyataan jika dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan mereka.

Sementara Boruto dan Himawari masih tak melepas pandangannya pada sang ayah. Menatap safir seindah biru laut yang tergambar kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Jadi apa kalian mau memaafkanku ?" Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memberikan senyum tipis, tatapannya terpancar akan penyesalan atas apa yang Ia perbuat.

Setelah ini Ia tak begitu berharap anak-anaknya memaafkan kesalahannya. Mengingat begitu fatal, dirinya pergi demi urusan desa sementara istri dan anaknya sudah bersiap tinggal pergi menuju festival namun terlantar karena dirinya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Namun, jauh di dasar hatinya Naruto sangat ingin kedua anaknya itu menerima dan memaafkan kesalahan yang Ia ciptakan agar kedepan keluarga kecilnya tetap harmonis dan kehangatan selalu terjalar diantaranya.

"Aku ini memang ayah yang buruk, ya ?" Naruto melanjutkan monolognya saat kedua anaknya itu tak kunjung menjawab maaf dari dirinya.

"Seorang pemimpin yang baik tidak akan meninggalkan keluarganya. Bukankah begitu ? Aku memang pay-"

"Tou-chan yang terbaik." Kalimat nya tak Ia lanjutkan karena tiba-tiba sang gadis kecil, Himawari memotong ucapan sang ayah.

Wajahnya mendongak menatap Naruto, memberikan tatapan tajam seolah tak menerima penuturan sepihak sang ayah. Sementara Naruto sempat tercekat ketika dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu oleh si gadis bungsu yang sifatnya saja nyaris seperti sang ibu.

"Bagiku, Tou-chan adalah laki-laki terhebat di hidupku. Sesibuk apapun dirimu, Tou-chan tetaplah ayahku."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa dan bagaimana pekerjaan Tou-chan, tapi semua rakyat desa merasa terlindungi ketika Tou-chan berada di garis depan. Seperti yang Aku, Nii-chan dan Kaa-chan rasakan selama ini."

Si hokage menatap dalam kearah Himawari. Dirinya begitu tersentuh dan disatu sisi juga bahagia mengetahui gadis kecilnya menjadikan dirinya sebagai lelaki terhebat di dalam hidupnya.

Ia juga sedikit terkejut mengetahui anaknya yang baru menginjak usia 7 tahun ini mampu mengungkapkan perasaan sedalam itu. Ia memberikan senyum tipis sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"Tapi," Senyum tipis Naruto tiba-tiba sirna ketika melihat kepala Himawari yang tertunduk.

"Kadang aku memang tidak mengerti, Tou-chan. Apa aku ini egois jika mengharapkan Tou-chan menghabiskan waktu dirumah ? Bersama Boruto-nii dan juga Kaa-chan. Apa Tou-chan tidak bosan berada di kantor terus ?"

 **JLEB**

Kalimat dari sang putri kecilnya baru saja menembus relung hati Naruto yang terdalam. Apa pekerjaannya ini mampu menjadikan Himawari seperti bukan gadis berusia 7 tahun ? Kenapa kata-katanya serasa melilit hati sang ayah ?

"Ya. Tou-chan merasa saaanngaaatttt bosan. Tiap hari selalu merindukan rumah dan merindukan kalian semua. Tapi di satu sisi Tou-chan sadar, inilah mimpi yang sedari kecil Tou-chan impikan, yaitu menjadi hokage. Tapi yah, walaupun Tou-chan akan lebih senang jika bukan hanya berhadapan dengan dokumen-dokumen saja."

Naruto berujar sesantai mungkin, dan itu berdampak pada Himawari yang sedikit tersenyum mendengar curhatan sang ayah walaupun hatinya sendiri masih diliputi rasa sesal yang entah kapan menguapnya.

Sejenak Naruto menatap sang anak lelaki yang masih saja betah menunduk sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada cangkir berisi teh buatan Himawari.

"Lehermu akan keram jika menunduk terus, Boruto." Naruto mengingatkan sang anak dan dibalas dengan Boruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak terima ejekan sang ayah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya namun tak menatap kedepan kearah Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela, apapun selain melihat wajah sang ayah.

Sementara Naruto memaklumi hal itu, Ia sangat tahu si jagoannya itu masih sangat kesal padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ? Mau memaafkan Tou-chan ?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Langsung saja Himawari mengangguk cepat lalu melompat memeluk sang ayah.

"Arigatou. Aku menyayangi kalian." Naruto membalas pelukan sang gadis kecil lalu mengusap surai indigo pendek persis seperti sang Ibu dengan sayang. Sekilas Boruto menatap sang ayah, dan pandangan mereka, Naruto dan Boruto bersiborok, membuat Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Melihat hal itu Naruto benar-benar tak tahan untuk tertawa, melihat betapa gengsinya si sulung. Mengingatkan akan dirinya yang dulu seumuran Boruto.

 **Kriuukkkkk**

Naruto dan Himawari menoleh seketika saat mendengar suara perut lapar menggema diantara ketiganya. Tapi mereka berdua tahu jika suara itu bukan berasal dari Naruto ataupun Himawari.

Itu suara perut Boruto. Baik Himawari dan sang ayah hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Sementara Boruto semakin kesal karena keadaan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Namun, tak dipungkiri Naruto sama laparnya dengan sang anak. Apalagi setelah hidungnya mencium aroma sedap yang sepertinya dari arah dapur. Membuat dirinya makin tak sabar untuk menghabiskan sarapan bersama keluarga tercinta.

"Yosshh ayo kita sarapan, Boruto, Himawari ! Kaa-chan pasti sudah menyiapkan masakannya."

 **WUSSHHH**

Seketika Naruto dan Himawari melesat keluar dari kamar dengan Himawari yang digendong sang ayah di pundaknya. Sementara Boruto hanya menghela nafas pelan. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sang ayah yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil jika sudah bersama sang adik.

.

.

"Hinata !"

"Kaa-chan !"

Hinata menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakan yang tengah Ia aduk. Seketika bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum senang.

"Sudah selesai cerita-ceritanya ? Hm ?" Ibu 2 orang anak itu berujar pelan saat Naruto dan Himawari melangkah menuju dirinya, sementara Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil mengintip sarapan apa yang tengah dirinya masak.

Safir lavendernya melirik ke meja makan yang letaknya persis didepan tempat Ia memasak yang dibatasi oleh sekat dinding. Disana Boruto sudah mengambil posisi duduk.

"Himawari, bisa ambilkan piring di lemari ? Karinya sudah masak." Hinata segera mematikan kompor sesaat masakannya dirasa telah matang.

"Biar Tou-chan yang mengambilnya. Himawari duduklah bersama nii-chan mu ya ?" Himawari mengangguk pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja makan.

"Ini piringnya, Uzumaki-sama." Naruto sudah kembali kehadapan Hinata, menyerahkan dua piring padanya dengan posisi menunduk seperti memberi hormat. Sementara Hinata tak tahan untuk tidak melengkungkan bibirnya melihat perlakuan Naruto.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama." Dirinya tersenyum geli lalu segera mengambil piring dari tangan Naruto dan mulai memindahkan kari dengan hati-hati.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di penghujung musim semi.

Dan pagi yang hangat untuk keluarga kecil Uzumaki. Sarapan kali ini terasa berbeda, menyenangkan sekaligus menenangkan.

Terutama bagi Naruto. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia selain menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Ne, Tou-chan apa yang membuatmu pulang pagi ini ?"

Naruto menoleh pelan pada si anak yang melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, Himawari. Ya, Himawari benar. Orang-orang dirumahnya pasti sangat penasaran pada dirinya yang tiba-tiba pulang pagi. Setelah sebelumnya dia berkata bahwa akan pergi selama 3 hari.

Sejenak, Naruto berdehem menghilangkan kegugupannya. Hei apa tidak berlebihan ? Tentu saja iya, Naruto tak ingin mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa jadi akan mengundang kemarahan lagi dari keluarganya, terutama Boruto.

"U-uhm y-ya banyak hal yang terjadi. Rapatnya tidak kondusif karena beberapa hal. Lantas rapatnya ditunda sampai pada waktu yang belum ditentukan."

Naruto berujar jujur namun tak semuanya benar. Tapi yang penting dirinya sudah menyampaikan inti dari kepulangannya pagi ini. Dan tampaknya Hinata beserta Boruto dan Himawari tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kenapa sang ayah pulang pagi ini, yang penting suasana pagi ini menjadi hangat kembali.

.

.

"Hinata, biar aku bantu." Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping sang istri yang sedang mencuci piring di wastafel setelah acara sarapan pagi mereka selesai.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu menyerahkan piring kepada Naruto untuk dibasuh.

"Apa setelah ini Naruto-kun pergi ke kantor ?" Hinata bertanya pelan pada sang suami tanpa melepas pandangannya pada piring yang tengah Ia cuci. Naruto menoleh pelan, menatap Hinata yang entah kenapa semakin hari semakin cantik saja, meskipun mereka sudah lepas dari masa-masa remaja belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin dirumah saja untuk beberapa hari ini." Hinata langsung menoleh pada Naruto cepat seolah mendengar hal yang tidak biasa sampai-sampai kegiatannya terhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Melihat reaksi sang istri, Naruto terkekeh pelan lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang mampu membuat hati Hinata menghangat dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Aku merindukanmu, anata."

Lalu mengecup pelan pipi halus sang istri.

.

.

Sudah hampir 24 jam Naruto berada dirumah, tak sedikitpun keluar dari pintu depan hanya untuk sekedar berjalan keluar. Suasana hari itu benar-benar berbanding terbalik dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Naruto seolah ingin menghapus ingatan buruk tersebut dikeluarganya.

"Kalian tahu ? Besok malam ada festival kembang api, kita harus kesana !"

Semua penghuni rumah langsung menoleh pada sang pemilik suara. Naruto yang sibuk memakan buah-buahan sebagai kudapan malam ini tak sadar bahwa istri dan kedua anaknya menatap sang hokage dengan wajah yang teramat penasaran.

"Festival kembang api ? Bukankah 2 hari yang lalu festival itu baru diadakan ?" Boruto membalas dengan alis yang tertaut tanda sedikit janggal jika dalam seminggu ada 2 kali festival hanabi di konoha.

"Eh ? A-ahah-ha mungkin saja pihak lain yang mengadakannya." Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa tak menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Kita akan pergi kesana Tou-chan ?" Himawari menambahkan, bertanya antusias pada sang ayah.

"Ya ! Semuanya akan pergi kesana. Oh dan jangan lupa kita harus memakai yukata." Naruto bersorak gembira dan diikuti oleh kedua anaknya. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum senang melihat keluarga kecilnya yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat untuk festival kali ini.

Sementara anak-anaknya masih bertahan dengan sorakan mereka, Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata dan menampakkan cengiran khas sang hokage.

 _Kali ini, aku tak akan mengecewekan mereka lagi._

.

.

"Kaa-chan Tou-chan ayo cepat, sebentar lagi festivalnya dimulai." Himawari berteriak didepan pintu kamar sang hokage dan istri. Sementara yang didalam tampaknya sedang tergesa-tergesa.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Hima-chan." Hinata berteriak kecil dari dalam kamar sementara tangannya masih telaten memakaikan yukata pada Naruto. Lalu terdengar langkah kecil Himawari menjauh dari kamar mereka.

"Sepertinya badanmu membesar Naruto-kun. Kenapa yukata ini tampak sempit ?" Hinata terus saja bergumam sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap keseriusan sang istri.

"Wajar saja, ini yukata saat aku berusia 19 tahun, anata." Naruto berujar singkat lalu tampak Hinata menoleh sejenak padanya.

"Yukata yang aku pakai sekarang juga sama dengan yang aku pakai saat kita umur 19 tahun, Naruto-kun."

"Ah iya ! Kita membeli yukata ini bersama saat hari ulangtahun mu waktu itu kan ? Hehe itu pertama kalinya kita kencan memakai yukata." Hinata hanya tersenyum manis mendengar ujaran Naruto, membuatnya berbunga-bunga kala mengingat kencan-kencan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya dengan segala usaha, yukata tersebut pas dibadan tegap sang hokage, berkatnya Hinata berpeluh sedikit dan wajahnya sedikit berkeringat.

"Hinata," Wanita itu menoleh lalu dengan bersamaan Naruto menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, mengusap keringat yang menetes dari pelipis sang istri.

"Arigatou. Aku mencintaimu." Naruto berujar pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri. Hati Hinata menghangat, tangannya mengenggam tangan besar Naruto yang masih setia menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Keduanya tersenyum dan lebih mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga Naruto hampir meraih bibir sang istri untuknya sebelum-

 **Brakkk**

Keduanya saling terlonjak lalu menjauhkan diri saat-

"Kaa-chan Tou-chan kita sudah terlambat !"

Sang anak sulung berteriak kencang setelah mendobrak pintu kamar orangtuanya tanpa tahu sebenarnya sang hokage sedikit kesal karena sang anak telah menunda kegiatannya sebentar.

"K-kita lanjutkan nanti saja, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum maklum lalu menarik tangan Naruto keluar kamar.

Dan Naruto ? Dia malah tersenyum simpul penuh arti saat mendengar ucapan sang istri yang berarti memberinya lampu hijau saat mereka pulang dari festival nanti.

Hei, Naruto sudah bilang kan kalau dirinya merindukan Hinata ?

.

.

Malam itu, entah bagaimana Konoha tampak berbeda. Sepertinya festival kembang api kali ini lebih menakjubkan dari yang kemaren. Ramainya bertambah dan membeludak seakan tak menyisakan siapapun untuk tinggal dirumah. Terutama dengan kehadiran sang hokage dan keluarga yang tampak berbaur dengan masyarakat desa.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersebelahan sementara didepan mereka kedua anaknya yang terlihat lucu menggunakan yukata berjalan beriringan sambil menenteng boneka dan mainan dari sang ayah yang berhasil memenangkan permainan disalah satu arena festival.

"Boruto, Himawari kita akan kesana. Kembang apinya sebentar lagi akan meluncur." Naruto menunjuk sebuah taman dengan pohon yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan utama Konoha. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk sang ayah.

.

.

Sementara Boruto dan Himawari berjalan duluan, Naruto mengangkat tangannya kearah Hinata. Hinata menatap sejenak lalu tersenyum tanda menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Aku jadi ingat saat-saat kencan kita seperti ini, hanya berdua denganmu." Naruto berbisik pelan kearah sang istri. Mendengarnya membuat Hinata mencubit pelan lengan Naruto.

"Apa itu berarti Naruto-kun tidak senang jika dikencan kita ada Boruto dan Himawari?"

"Apa kau menyebut ini kencan,hm ?" Naruto bertanya balik, membuat Hinata sedikit merona kala kata 'kencan' keluar dari mulut mereka. Yah mengingat usia mereka yang sudah tak remaja lagi.

.

.

 **Duarrr dummmm**

 **Duaarrr duarrr duummm duarrr duumm**

Langit Konoha malam ini dihiasi oleh ratusan bunga kembang api yang benar-benar indah. Semua mengucap takjub kala goresan warna tersebut terlukis dilangit pekat penuh bintang. Perbedaan warna yang kontras membuat siapapun terpesona.

Boruto dan Himawari, kedua buah hati sang hokage dan istri amat menikmati festival kali ini. Binaran kedua safir mereka seakan lupa bahwa untuk bisa melihat keindahan malam ini butuh banyak rintangan.

Dihati keduanya perasaan bahagia tingkat tinggi membuncah. Hal ini, mereka sudah lama menantikannya. Dengan mereka yang berjalan didepan sementara kedua orangtuanya berjalan dibelakang mengikuti mereka. Tatkala menikmati apapun yang tersaji, keduanya tak ingin malam ini cepat-cepat berakhir, tak ingin kembang api tersebut berhenti meluncur dilangit malam.

Baik Naruto dan Hinata pun sama. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka keluar bersama untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan keliling desa. Sudah sangat lama rasanya hingga membuat sudut safir Hinata sedikit basah.

"Ada apa Hinata ?" Naruto bereaksi saat melihat Hinata yang sepertinya tersedu kecil disampingnya. Hinata menggeleng pelan lalu mengulum senyum tipis sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sangat senang, anak-anak pasti juga begitu. Arigatou Naruto-kun karena sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk melihat ini. Ini sangat indah." Hinata berujar pelan sambil mengamit lengan kekar Naruto dan kembali menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji diatas langit.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut kala fakta berkata bahwa Ia benar-benar pria super sibuk hingga waktu untuk keluarganya tersisihkan.

"Tou-chan," Himawari memecah lamunan sang hokage untuk sementara lalu beralih tersenyum kearah sang anak perempuan yang tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku sangat senang, terima kasih karena sudah mengajak kami melihat ini."

Sudah cukup. Naruto rasanya ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ia benar-benar menyayangi keluarganya, sangat. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia didunia ini dibanding melihat orang-orang yang Ia cintai bahagia karenanya.

Naruto menunduk menjajarkan badannya dengan tinggi Himawari lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Tou-chan juga senang, arigatou Himawari." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ingin menggendong Himawari di pundaknya. Dan dengan cepat Himawari sudah berpindah di atas pundak sang ayah. Karenanya, Himawari berteriak senang karena bisa sedikit lebih tinggi dari sang ayah dan menikmati kembang api dari ketinggian yang berbeda.

Sementara Boruto masih tetap setia memandang langit yang berhiaskan warna warni dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang biasa saja. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau perasaan senangnya sudah sampai dititik teratas ?

Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali sangat menikmati rangkaian pertunjukkan di langit hitam malam ini. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa toko kue yang baru saja buka itu mengadakan festival kembang api sebanyak 2 kali dalam seminggu. Yang penting malam ini Konoha terasa berbeda, kebahagiaan membuncah dihati setiap orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai ! Lama tak berjumpa minna. Sebelumnya mohon maaf jika fict ini updatenya kelamaan. Terakhir update awal agustus dan sekarang sudah desember, ngutangnya 3 bulan. Mau cerita sedikit sebelum bahas ending dari That Feels thehe.

Jadi agustus kemaren itu awal saya kuliah masuk semester 3. Dari jadi panitia ngospek mahasiswa baru sampai ke tugas-tugas, deadline-deadline, rapat-rapat, dan seabrek kegiatan yang bikin mood buat ngelanjutin fict ini jadi nurun drastis. Belum lagi ditambah kepengurusan baru di himpunan mahasiswa jurusan saya, dan saya termasuk didalamnya. Jadilah dunia saya di fanfiction menguap-nguap. Padahal sebelum masuk kuliah fict ini udah rampung 80 %. Anyway, saya menikmati semuanya, apapun itu.

Nah, mari kita back to story. Karena ini ending, jadi saya ngetik sampe 6000+ words. Semoga puas dan saya sudah nepatin janji bakal happy ending. Maaf kalo endingnya dirasa maksa atau kurang greget karena apa daya otak saya dibagi-bagi sama kuliah :3

Yang sudah review, fav,follow apapun itu terimakasih banyak-banyak ! Senang sekali banyak yang ngerespon dan ternyata mau nunggu sampe ending huhhu. Review nya gak bisa saya balas satu-satu karena semuanya sudah terwakilkan di chapter terakhir.

Dan rencananya saya mau bikin sequel That Feels, minna bisa corat coret di kolom review biar bisa jadi referensi saya. Dan mudah-mudahan kelar di tahun 2015 yang sebentar lagi habis. Sekali lagi, terimakasih !

 **See you at the the next project!**

 _ **Kousaka Reina**_

 _ **Dec, 02 2015**_

 **Omake**

"Hokage-sama!" Tampak sang pelayan didepan pintu toko terkejut melihat kehadiran sang hokage.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik toko ini ?" Naruto bertanya singkat sebelum beralih masuk kedalam toko yang aromanya sesaat membuat Naruto lapar.

"Pemiliknya saya sendiri, hokage-sama. Apa anda ingin membeli kue ? Saya akan memberikan rekomendasi untuk anda."

"Ah, tak apa. Aku kesini bukan untuk itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi toko.

"Apa kalian bisa mengadakan festival kembang api lagi ?" Lalu mengembalikan tatapannya pada si pemilik toko.

"Eh ? A-ah kami baru saja mengadakannya 2 hari yang lalu hokage-sama. Kami belum mempunyai modal lagi untuk mengadakan festival kembang api." Sang pemilik menunduk minta maaf karena sepertinya tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan hokage mereka.

"Tak masalah, semua biaya biar aku yang urus. Yang penting kalian mengadakannya lagi."

"E-eh ? T-tapi hokage-sama, itu terlalu berlebihan. Jika hokage-sama benar-benar menginginkaya kami akan mencari dana tambahan."

"Apa itu bisa terpenuhi dalam waktu satu hari ?" Si pemilik terlonjak, membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Benar saja, dari mana mereka mendapatkan biaya untuk mengadakan festival lagi sementara toko mereka baru saja mengadakan festival kembang api besar-besaran.

"Sudahlah tak apa, aku yang menanggungnya. Aku ingin festival itu diadakan besok malam."

"Buatlah semeriah mungkin. Karena besok aku meliburkan semua pegawai di kantor hokage dan juga semua shinobi ku bebaskan dari misi. Aku anggap ini sebagai misi tingkat S untuk kalian."

"Misi ? Tapi kami bukan shinobi. Kami hanya masyarakat biasa"

"Ya, ini misi untuk membuat para shinobi takjub pada festival kembang api yang kalian buat."


End file.
